Empty Heart
by PieFeathers
Summary: At a young age Dean Winchester was saved by a mysterious man named Castiel from his destroyed village. As he grows older under the watch of Castiel, Dean begins to notice strange things about his caretaker along with the changes of their relationship. Dean finds himself in the middle of a war and torn between his feelings for Castiel and keeping his humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**I really wanted to start writing this before Halloween for everyone even though updates will keep going past it. Think of this as a Halloween Treat from me. This story actually has three parts. This is the first one but there will be a sequel (takes place during modern times) and a prequel (which is Castiel's back story). They won't be posted until after the story part is done. This story is going to be slow as it goes through Dean's years with Castiel but it will get to the Destiel eventually.**

 _Late November_

 _1287 AD_

The forest was quiet as a small boy, no older than seven, stepped into it searching for some fruit and nuts to gather for dinner. He had heard stories from his mother and grandmother that the forest was dangerous, filled with wolves and bears. They told him to stay away from the large castle that loomed above the trees, telling him that the man that lived there was more dangerous than any animal. The boy looked up to the sky with his bright green eyes and watched the stars for a while. He could swear he heard the trees whisper his name as they began to sway, a soft chorus of 'Dean'. His eyes widened as he saw the moon begin to grow darker in color as if clouds were covering it yet the sky was just as clear as before.

Dean told himself that it was his eyes playing tricks, he told himself he was too old to believe in ghosts and monsters. He was more mature than some of the other boys his age, preferring to help out his family than play fight with the others in his village. His mother was a seamstress and his father a carpenter, both were often busy and from a young age he had gone out to find food for his family, sometimes both his parent's didn't make enough to buy from the market.

He hopped up onto a log and looked over it for some edible mushrooms. He ignored the growing wind, the thought of food was more important than any coming storm. It wasn't until he heard a loud crack of a branch breaking that he looked up. At first the forest in front of him looked as if there was no moon to illuminate it, yet Dean could see despite it being darker than before it was still out. It wasn't until Dean took a closer look that he realized it was in fact a strange black fog that was seeping through the trees. He could make out eyes staring at him just before the fog rushed at him causing the boy to yell out and fall back off the log. Dean watched as a giant black wolf leaped over him and ran off the way the boy had came. It took him a few minutes to gather himself and a few more to pick up his basket, placing the things he had gathered back into it.

Dean knew he needed to get back home before the wolf changed it's mind and came back to eat him. He quickly ran off towards his village being careful not to trip and drop everything again. The smell of something burning greeted him as he stepped out of the forest and he dropped the basket running towards his home. All around him the small cottages that made up the village were on fire, but despite this the village was silent. No one was making a noise and this scared Dean.

He found his cottage but it was burning up in flames and Dean knew that he couldn't enter it without killing himself in the process. He began to cry, crying out for his parents and his brother. He looked around trying to find his grandmother's house but he found it was ablaze as well. The boy ran off trying to find someone that was still in the village, but it was soon evident that there was no one there. He sat down on the ground and cried harder, but this time to himself. There was no one to hear his crying he realized and he knew that it was possible that his entire village had been killed.

A hand was placed onto his shoulder making him scream in fear and jump up. Dean looked up to the man who was standing in front of him. He wore a long sleeved close fitting jacket that reached down to his waist, it was buttoned up to his neck protecting him from the chill of the late fall night. His hair was dark, the bangs cut above his blue eyes and his medium length hair was tied back at the nape of his neck.

Dean sniffled and clung to the stranger, he was afraid to be alone and a stranger was better than no one in case whatever did this came back. The man wrapped his arms around him and picked the boy up.

"It will be alright." The man whispered softly, trying to comfort the crying boy. "Are you from this village?" He asked. Dean pulled away a little and nodded, wiping his eyes. The man smiled and petted his hair.

"I'm sorry. I think it is best to let you know that there is no one here. They have...passed on. I will take care of you." The man promised. Dean wailed and shook his head, he didn't want to believe his family was dead. He clutched at the strangers jacket as he was carried away from the village and back into the forest.

Dean buried his face into the mans chest and sobbed harder. He couldn't imagine that his family was dead, it was hard for him to understand that he would never see his parents or even his baby brother again. He wondered if this was a bad dream and if he would wake up but the longer he was carried by the blue eyed man the more he realized this wasn't the case.

He finally pulled his face away from the mans chest when they were out of the forest and he stared in horror at the castle that loomed above them. Dean realized that the man must be the same one his mother and grandmother had told him about and he wondered if the man was going to hurt him or not. The stranger seemed to notice Dean's worry and he held him tighter as he entered the castle through a large wooden door.

Once inside the man placed Dean on the ground and closed the door behind them. The boy realized he would never be able to open that door with how small he was and he let out a small whimper.

"Hush. It will be alright. I am here to help you." The man smiled kneeling down to Dean's height. "My name is Castiel. I live here. What's your name?" He asked gently and Dean took a few minutes to evaluate whether or not Castiel was a good man before speaking.

"Dean. I'm Dean." He said shyly. Castiel patted his head and nodded.

"How old are you Dean?" Again Dean hesitated before answering the man.

"Seven summers." He told him and Castiel frowned.

"I'm sorry. It is horrible that such a young child has to lose their family. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything sooner to protect the village." Castiel stood up and lead Dean down the hallway holding his hand. Dean took in Castiel's words and he wondered if that meant Castiel had tried to help them...that would mean he had to be a good person he realized.

Castiel stopped in front of a closed door and pushed it open to allow Dean inside. He looked in to see a small modest room that held only a bed and wardrobe. He turned to Castiel who smiled and pushed him into it gently.

"This will be your room. If you need anything my room is up the stairs, I will show you were it is tomorrow. I think it's best you sleep." Castiel said. Dean shook his head and clung to his arm looking up to him, his green eyes filled with tears.

"Can...can I sleep in your room?" Dean asked. He didn't want to be alone, not after what had happened. Castiel frowned but nodded. He wasn't so cold hearted to leave an orphan alone after losing his family.

He took the boy further into the castle and led him up a flight of ornate stairs. Dean looked around with wide eyes taking in everything. From the outside the castle seemed uninviting and filled with evil, but the inside was warm and gave Dean a calm feeling. The walls were covered in elaborate tapestry and he could look out the glass windows to see the burning village and the larger town beyond that in the distance. He hoped that the people from the town would come find his village and give the people proper burials. The villagers had always told stories that the dead would come back as monsters if they weren't laid to rest properly. The thought of monsters roaming free made Dean hold onto Castiel for support more, he knew that the man could protect him.

Castiel led Dean into a large bedroom and the boy let go of Castiel's hand running towards the bed. He leaped onto the large bed and curled up in the middle. The bed was nicer than anything he had ever had in the village, in fact the furniture in the castle was much nicer than anything he had ever seen in his short life. He didn't even wait for Castiel to blow out the candles before he was asleep. Castiel sighed and laid down beside Dean pulling the blankets over the small boy.

He wasn't even sure why he had saved the boy...there was something about him that made Castiel want to see exactly what kind of man he would grow up to be. Of course if Dean grew up around Castiel it would only be a short time before Dean would notice the stranger things about Castiel. The fact he wouldn't age would most likely set of red flags for Dean...Castiel decided he would worry about this when the time came, he did get lonely in the castle and he needed a servant. He pulled back in surprise as Dean grabbed onto his clothes and pulled himself closer to the man. He sighed and gently petted Dean's hair smiling. He knew that Dean needed someone and he was okay with being that someone.

The next few days passed quickly for Dean. Castiel continued to allow Dean to stay in his bed at night, giving comfort to the boy when he would wake up with nightmares. Dean didn't question why Castiel was always awake when he woke up but he figured it was because Castiel was just a light sleeper and woke up when he did.

The boy learned the rules, Castiel gave him chores and taught him how to do them correctly. Dean was in charge of just washing their clothing and cleaning some parts of the house. Castiel had gone out and bought Dean some new clothing, the material of them nicer than what Dean was used to and he was surprised to hear that this was common clothing for servants. Dean didn't mind that he was a servant for Castiel, he had a home and clothes and food. In fact Castiel didn't even work him hard, although Castiel had told him that he would have more chores as he grew older and stronger.

He had been instructed to address Castiel as Master or Lord Castiel. Dean was fine with this but he quickly learned not to say the wrong thing as every time he said simply Castiel the man would take him by his arm and smack his hand. Dean knew he had done something wrong when Castiel did this, his mother used to do that if she caught him doing something he shouldn't of been doing.

Dean did notice that Castiel didn't eat dinner at the same time he did, and there was hardly any food. On the fourth day he had been there Castiel had gone out and brought back food from the market yet he never ate it. Dean didn't think much about this, his mother had told him not to judge people by things they do (or don't do) no matter how strange it seemed.

It wasn't until the fifth day that Castiel learned Dean couldn't read. The boy had been staring at a painting in one of the halls for several minutes when Castiel had found him. The boy had asked who it was and what the nameplate said. Castiel informed him that it was the former owner of the castle who had left it to him when she had passed. He had grown sad as he told Dean this and the boy wondered if she had been important to Castiel. The older man then asked Dean if he could read, which Dean replied that he didn't.

Castiel immediately set up a time each day that he could help teach the boy to read and teach him other basics that he should of learned. He had almost forgotten that the boy was raised in a poor village and his family couldn't afford to pay for a tutor. Dean, over the next week, had a normal routine set up. He would wake up, do chores and then study with Castiel until dinner. Dean then wouldn't see Castiel again until later in the night when he was almost asleep. He never questioned were Castiel had gone but he was happy that he would always come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Warnings – Some Blood**

 _Early January_

 _1290 AD_

Dean opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the brightness of the sun reflecting off the snow. He sat up slowly in his bed and rubbed his eyes. It had been only a few months since Castiel had insisted he sleep in his own bed, telling Dean that he was old enough not to have nightmares. The nine year old jumped out of bed and ran quickly to change out of his night clothes as the stone floor was cold against his bare feet. He dressed in a simple tan tunic and leggings knowing that he wouldn't be going outside that day. He figured he could get his chores done and then study near the fire.

Slipping on his boots he ran out of his room and to Castiel's room knocking on the door. He knew his Master was asleep as he usually slept in late into the day. Dean had slowly learned Castiel's sleeping habits, noticing that the man was awake all night and slept in the day and was especially tired when it was sunny out. Days with rain or snowfall was the rare days that Castiel was awake.

Dean entered the room and quickly stumbled out when he realized Castiel wasn't alone in his bed. This wasn't unusual either Dean had learned. Once Dean had started sleeping in his own bed Castiel would sometimes bring home men and women who wouldn't leave until the morning. Dean never asked why they stayed with Castiel, although he was curious of why they were there. Castiel had forbidden him from getting up after bedtime, and Dean knew better than to disobey.

Instead of taking Castiel's clothing to wash he decided to get to work cleaning. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bucket of water and a rag. Carrying it carefully he nearly splashed all the water as he walked but he managed to reach the dining hall without spilling too much water. He started washing down the large wooden table humming quietly to himself. He thought about what Castiel would do for his birthday later that month. The last couple years that Dean had been there Castiel had celebrated his birthday, giving gifts to Dean and giving him the day off.

The first year Dean had been with Castiel, when Dean turned eight, Castiel had bought him a book. Books were rare and often expensive gifts and even though Dean had only started to learn how to read when he received it he had cherished it greatly. He was still having a hard time reading it but that didn't mean he didn't try. Castiel would often find the boy curled up in some corner of the castle trying to read it.

It was strange to Dean to celebrate his birthday, even though he didn't know the exact day. His parents couldn't afford to get him anything for his birthdays before and they often just gave him a hug and an extra serving of dinner to celebrate. Dean had tried to find out when Castiel's birthday was but the man had told Dean that he was so old that he had forgotten. Dean thought this was strange, Castiel didn't look even older than his parent's.

His thoughts were interrupted as a man Dean had never seen before stumbled into the room his clothing hanging off his body. He was pale and Dean could see blood all over his skin and clothes. The man was young, fit and handsome and Dean recognized him as the man from Castiel's bedroom. Dean felt fear run through him at what this man might do to him as it seemed he wasn't in his right mind. The boy fell back onto the floor and began to scream for Castiel.

Within seconds Castiel was in the room grabbing the man and pulling him away from the frightened boy. Dean watched as Castiel dragged him away back down the hallway. He didn't move even while he heard the screaming coming from the pale man. A few moments later there was silence and Castiel was back in the room. Dean jumped up and ran over to Castiel but stopped short when he saw a small smear of blood across Castiel's bottom lip and chin.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked taking the damp rag and bringing it up to wipe Castiel's face free of the blood. Castiel grabbed his wrist and shook his head.

"I'm fine. Do not worry about me." Castiel ordered pushing the confused boy away. The older man ran his tongue along his lower lip, licking it clean of the blood as he turned and left the room. Dean stood there in shock wondering what exactly had happened. He was scared of why Castiel had blood on him when he didn't have any wounds and he was worried about the man that seemed to have been badly injured. The boy wasn't going to ignore it and he ran after Castiel.

"Master!" Dean called out making Castiel stop. The man sighed and turned back to him raising an eyebrow.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"I was wondering if that man will be okay? He seemed really hurt." Dean asked looking behind Castiel to see if the man was there. Castiel hissed and grabbed Dean by his arm pulling him down the hall. Dean began to panic afraid he had upset Castiel and he tried to escape from him. "I'm sorry Sir!" He cried out, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Castiel ignored Dean and threw him into his own room. The boy fell against the ground and winced in pain. He looked up to see Castiel slamming the door shut behind them and he was worried that Castiel was going to beat him. He scooted back but was stopped when Castiel grabbed his arm again, this time much more gentle.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." Castiel said, his anger from before dissolving completely. He quickly wiped away Dean's tears and smiled. "You need to know that some things...I can't tell you about. Sometimes it will be simply for your own protection and sometimes it will be because you are too young to know." He explained kneeling down in front of Dean.

Dean shook his head confused. "I don't understand. My mother and father would sometimes say I was too young to understand things. I'm old enough to know I promise!" Dean said. Castiel let out a small laugh and pulled Dean into a hug.

"Maybe I will tell you when you are older. A young boy like yourself doesn't need to know some of the things I do." Castiel sighed. He didn't want to scare Dean and he knew the boy would figure out what Castiel was eventually, although he was glad the boy didn't understand why there were strangers in Castiel's bed all the time. "Now why don't you finish cleaning and you can have the rest of the day off?" Castiel asked pulling away.

Dean nodded and as soon as Castiel let him go he ran off to finish his work. Castiel watched him go, his body growing weaker at each moment. He stood up and walked back to his room, collapsing onto the bed. The thick black curtains covering his windows were drawn closed and he relaxed as he closed his eyes. The man was taken of care of, it had surprised Castiel that he was even alive and made it downstairs. He realized he had to be much more careful in the future or else Dean would begin to question him more.

A couple weeks later was Dean's birthday and just as he had suspected Castiel once again gave him a gift and let him take the day off. He had given Dean a small necklace which he adored even though it was odd. The main part was a small glass vial, sealed and with a single emerald on the top of it. The chain was silver which wasn't uncommon but what was strange was what was inside the vial. Dean didn't know what it was exactly, but it almost looked like blood. He asked Castiel about it and the man simply said it was a special charm to keep away bad luck.

Dean didn't mind it, and he kept it under his shirt at all times. He could tell Castiel was happy he wore it as the man's eyes would light up whenever he saw Dean with it. The boy didn't understand why it was so important. His birthday passed quickly and he was soon asleep, curled up with his book. Castiel checked up on him and carried him to his bed. He tucked the boy in and set the book aside onto the bedside table. He touched the vial that was around Dean's neck and sighed. Castiel had only given it to him as a sign that the boy was Castiel's but also to protect him in case Castiel lost it completely.

Castiel blew out the candles plunging the room into darkness. He wondered if he should go find someone to share his bed with that night but he decided against it. He didn't want to bring anyone into the home on this day. Even though Dean was still asleep the entire day was still his and that included the night. He decided to lay down next to Dean, the boy holding onto Castiel as he slept. Castiel figured the boy was having a nightmare and he pulled him close.

"It will be alright." He whispered. "It may seem that the world is a strange place and that it is filled with monsters, but you need to know that you will always have someone who will watch over you until the day you die." Castiel said. "I will. You may not know this, but you will someday. You will see that I will never age, that I will be there beside you even when you are an adult and can fend for yourself. There will be times you won't be able to fight for yourself and I will be there to protect you." He promised.

He laid his head against Dean's and closed his eyes. A few flashes of an image came through his mind and he frowned trying to focus on it. The image of a man, maybe no older than his early twenties came into his mind and he realized that it was Dean. The eyes were the same emerald green, the hair a bit of a darker color, and the same splatter of freckles across his face.

Castiel realized what he was seeing and he knew he had to pull away, seeing the future was a dangerous road for his kind. Yet he was intrigued and focused on the figure even more. The scene changed from just an adult version of Dean standing there to him kneeling on the floor, blood running down from his neck. Castiel could almost taste the blood in his mouth, and he could hear this version of Dean calling his name. It sounded like he was out of breath, that he was having trouble controlling his breathing. Castiel realized exactly what was going on and he jerked away from the boy. He stumbled out of the bed and stared at Dean in horror.

He didn't need to see anything more to know what would happen, it was a scene that had played out many times for Castiel by other people. Castiel felt disgust, he knew he had to prevent that from happening at all cost. Dean was just a boy, yet Castiel's mind reminded him that in a few short years he would be almost grown. He realized that in a decade or so he was going to kill Dean or do worst to him. Castiel shook his head and raced out of the room, his heart racing.

The man leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. All he saw at that point was just a small boy he had saved, but he knew that once Dean was an adult there would be choices he would have to make. There was a chance Castiel would slip up and allow the vision he had come true, to make Dean his even for a night. There was also a great chance he would destroy Dean, drain him of his life...or he would make Dean just like him. Castiel cringed at these choices, each one was worst than the last. He could either take Dean's life or make it miserable. He didn't want this, he didn't want Dean to be thrown into this, it was his job to care for the boy. Castiel knew that only time would tell if his vision would come true or not, and that he would be ready when the time came.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, just taking a few seconds to tell me how the story is or if you liked it really makes me want to keep writing for everyone, thank you. Without your reviews I begin to doubt my writing and I really don't want to stop writing if people enjoy it.**

 **Chapter Warnings – Blood, Death of an unnamed character, Murder, Some Gore**

 _Mid June_

 _1290 AD_

Dean rushed into the castle, the vegetables he had gathered in his arms as he ran from the pouring rain. He had been allowed out to the forest to gather wild herbs and he even managed to sneak into a few gardens that were beside the rebuilt village of his home to steal some of the vegetables. His village had been slowly rebuilt by people who had lived in the city and now it was inhabited by families and elders. No one was found from the original village though, and it was as if the others before had never lived there. He slammed the large door behind him and shook the rain off his body. He wondered if Castiel was wandering around, the man should be awake now that there was a storm covering the clouds. He called out for his master but he was greeted by silence.

The boy set the vegetables in the kitchen as he set off to find Castiel. After searching through several rooms, including the man's own room, he finally found Castiel in his study reading through some papers. Dean knocked on the door and prayed that Castiel was in a good mood for once. It seemed that the past several months Castiel had been avoiding Dean, even though the boy had no idea what he had done wrong. The study itself was a small room, smaller than Dean's bedroom and lit only by a few candles. The natural light coming in was dimmed by the storm clouds on this day. There was a large table beside the window and Castiel was sitting in the only chair in the room.

Castiel looked up from his reading and narrowed his eyes seeing Dean. He set the papers down and cleared his throat, waving for Dean to enter the room. The boy did so with hesitate steps, each scuff of his shoes against the stone made his heart skip a beat. He was afraid that Castiel was upset with him and do something to him. He stopped in front of the man who stood up from his chair. Dean kept his eyes to the ground, feeling intimidated by the taller man who loomed over him.

"I-I brought back some food. I found some vegetables. I was going to prepare dinner soon..." Dean said quickly. "Are you going to join me for dinner?" Dean asked looking up finally. He was surprised to find Castiel smiling at him instead of glaring. He wondered if perhaps he had read Castiel's mood wrong and he felt like he could breath again. The boy knew it was useless to ask Castiel to join him for dinner, the man still didn't come down to eat with him ever.

Castiel shook his head and placed a hand on the boy. "I can't...I know you work hard and want to please me but I can't join you for dinner." He ran his fingers through Dean's hair. The boy frowned and thought for a few seconds before placing a hand over Castiel's.

"Maybe...when you eat dinner I can join you then. I can wait to eat." Dean said hopefully.

"No." Castiel said firmly. "I require my privacy." He growled. Dean shrunk from his touch and nodded. Castiel sighed and grabbed his hand bringing him close. "After dinner...come here. I will take you out to the city tonight. I have a job for you." Castiel let his hand go and gently pushed him towards the door. Dean looked up at him and nodded. He knew that Castiel wasn't angry at him and he ran off to the kitchen to prepare dinner for himself.

After dinner Dean ran to his room to get washed up and change. He quickly washed his body with a cloth not having time to bathe and he pulled on his warmer clothing as he knew that it was still raining. He found a long sleeved brown tunic and matching leggings. He covered himself in a simple black mantle, deeming it enough to keep him from the elements. It took him only a few minutes to dress himself and arrive at Castiel's study. Dean entered the room and found Castiel standing there waiting for him. The older man was dressed in richer clothing than Dean, to show the difference in their social standing.

Castiel wore several layers of clothing, the lower one was a simple white tunic with a short sleeved black form fitting jacket. His own mantle was black with red embroidery along the edges. As he walked the red caught the light of the candles and it almost looked like blood running through transparent veins. Dean watched in fascination, he wondered if there was some form of magic attached to the mantle and despite the horrors he had heard of magic he was still interested in what it could do. He never asked Castiel if the man did magic, but he wouldn't put it past him.

They walked in silence as they entered the forest, thunder could be heard in the distance and there was still rain pouring down. Dean brought the hood up on his mantle and rushed forward to cling to Castiel. The sun was just setting causing the forest to be darker than normal. He hoped that they wouldn't have to stay out after dark, he didn't want to encounter any of the horrors that lived in the forest even if he did have Castiel.

They rushed through the forest and found themselves wandering through Dean's village. Everyone was in their houses leaving the streets empty. Dean was about to ask if they were going to stop but Castiel led him further through the village towards the lone road that led to the much larger city. Dean had never been in the city before and he was a little excited but knew that the city would mostly be quiet as the night grew closer.

As soon as they were inside the city Dean found himself wrong and he drew closer to Castiel as he saw strange people wandering around. There were men yelling and pushing each other around, women laughing and winking at said men lifting their skirts. Dean didn't like the city, it smelled like filth and he wanted to get out as soon as he could.

Castiel led him aside and kneeled down to his level. Dean stared at him with wide eyes and he knew Castiel was planning something. "Dean...I need you to do something for me. You want to do anything for me right?" Castiel said. Dean nodded, he wanted to please Castiel. "I need you to find someone, not anyone on the street and bring them to me. Do you understand?" Dean shook his head confused. Castiel sighed and patted his arm.

"Say...you are looking for your father. Bring them to me." Castiel ordered and Dean swore he saw his blue eyes turned red for a few seconds. Castiel gave him a surprised look when he shook his head once more and he sat back muttering to himself. "He's immune..." He muttered and Dean wondered what that meant.

Dean knew that this was important to Castiel for some reason, and even if he didn't know the reason why he knew he had to do this. He nodded and ran off without another word. He ran through the streets ignoring the yelling and fights of the drunks. He ran towards the houses, some candles were still lit. He knocked on the first door and waited for it to open. As soon as the door swung open he was faced with a older man who glared at him. Dean knew this wasn't the type of person Castiel would bring home at night and he quickly ran off after apologizing.

After a few more houses with not very good candidates he was about to give up when he ran into a woman who was rushing home. She was young, pretty and she didn't seem to be very upper class. Dean ran over to her and began to cry. She dropped what she was was holding and kneeled down to his level.

"Oh what's wrong?" She asked pulling him close. Dean wiped his eyes even though he had no real tears in them.

"I...I lost my...brother." Dean said. For some reason it felt strange to call Castiel his father, just as strange to call him his brother but he knew he needed to follow Castiel's instructions. The woman frowned and looked around searching for the boys sibling.

"What does he look like? Let me help you find him." She said standing up and taking Dean's hand.

"He has dark hair...almost black. And blue eyes." Dean said. "I think...I think he said something about going to the market area to see if he could find any scraps." He lied. The woman nodded and entered the darkness that led to the now dark marketplace. Dean let go of her hand just as Castiel grabbed her and dragged her back into a side alley. Dean looked around to make sure no one was watching before following to see what Castiel was going to do.

He stopped when he saw the woman struggling against Castiel but she didn't get the chance to scream as Castiel pushed her down and bit down onto her neck. Dean heard the sound of the bones in her neck crunching as blood began to run down her neck past Castiel's face. Dean stepped back in horror, Castiel didn't notice this as he began to lap at the blood flowing from her neck. Dean could see she was still alive, barely as she was unconscious but fading fast. He turned and began to vomit, placing a hand against the stone wall to support himself.

This sound caused Castiel to snap his head up and Dean turned to see a pair of glowing red eyes staring at him. He made a small growl before turning back to the now dead woman. Dean wiped his mouth and simply watched as Castiel finished his meal. It clicked in his mind that Castiel was a monster...a creature of the night, one that would feed on the blood of others. He knew he should of seen this before, with the men and women who would sometimes not make it out in the morning...the blood on Castiel's mouth that one morning. His grandmother had told him that these creatures were called Vampires, but she called them monsters incapable of anything but killing.

"No..." Dean whispered before running off. He wanted to think Castiel cared for him and wasn't a murderous monster. He heard Castiel call his name and he began to cry, real tears came from his eyes this time. He found a spot to hide and he threw himself into the darkness praying Castiel wouldn't find him.

Minutes passed with Dean shaking in fear. What was Castiel's plan? Was it to wait till Dean was old enough and then use him for food? He pulled his knees to his chest and began to rock. He wanted to go back to not knowing about this, to when Castiel wasn't a monster and the strange things that happened were normal.

"Dean." Castiel's voice broke through the silence and Dean looked up to see Castiel looking at him. The man's eyes were blue once more but he had blood smeared across his face. Dean thought back to the woman he had lured to Castiel and he felt sick all over again. "Dean...listen to me." Castiel took his arm and stood the boy up.

Dean grabbed at his arm and tried to claw and bite at the man but he was held firm. "Listen. I am sorry you had to find out this way...but I need to feed or else I become weak. Just as you would need to eat dinner each night, I need to drink blood." Castiel admitted. Dean shook his head and tried to get away once more.

"You are going to hurt me! You are a monster." Dean cried out. Castiel shook his head and Dean stopped seeing tears in the vampire's eyes.

"I would never...I care about you Dean. I saved you for a reason. You are special." Castiel said placing a bloodied hand against Dean's cheek. "You were spared from the same fate as your village for a reason. When you are older I will show you just how special you are." He smiled. Dean stared at him confused. He wasn't sure what Castiel was rambling about but at the same time he didn't feel in harms way.

"I...I don't trust you." Dean stammered and Castiel nodded. He touched the vial that was around Dean's neck and sighed.

"Remember I told you this was for protection? It's protection from me. This is my own blood...while you wear this I can't attack you." Castiel promised. "Earlier when I looked at you...if you hadn't been wearing this I would of killed you too." He admitted. Dean took the vial into his hand and frowned.

"You are a monster though." Dean whispered. Castiel shook his head and took Deans hand.

"I am...but I also have a heart. I can teach you about my kind, but you must promise me something. You cannot tell anyone. You must promise me you will never run away either." Castiel said. Dean walked beside him as they left the city quietly. He didn't want to trust Castiel, but he knew the man had never harmed him in anyway. He only hoped that Castiel would stay this way and not try to harm him in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow this chapter got long!**

 **Chapter Warnings – Attempted Rape, Violence**

 _Early July_

 _1290 AD_

Dean sat near Castiel as the man tried to teach him his daily lessons. At first he had refused to even leave his room after finding out of Castiel's secret. Eventually though Castiel had threatened to not let Dean eat if he didn't come out and the boy reluctantly resumed his daily schedule. Castiel had been adamant that he teach Dean about his kind, and at first Dean hated the idea of even being near him. He wanted nothing to do with Castiel, he still felt that Castiel could harm him. But as the days passed Dean found himself actually curious about Castiel, even though he still didn't trust the vampire.

Castiel told Dean why he needed to feed, that his strength and powers would go away slowly each day he didn't feed. He told Dean that there was a way for vampires to drink the blood of humans without killing them, but for himself he found it difficult to control himself enough. He mentioned that he was centuries old and yet he still had difficulty controlling himself while feeding. The boy learned that the sunlight hurt Castiel, it drained his energy to a point he couldn't even move. Dean knew this must have been why Castiel didn't get up in the day and would sleep all day.

Dean found the talk of feeding off humans disturbing but he was starting to realize that maybe Castiel did actually need to do it. Dean learned that the reason Castiel brought home men and women all the time was that they were willing to stay the night with him but many didn't realize they were going to be his dinner. Dean knew he had no where to go and that Castiel wasn't going to hurt him, he decided that he wasn't going to leave unless there was reason for him to.

The next few weeks Dean kept his head down, continued learning about vampires and continued his reading studies. He took on extra chores that Castiel had given him, this included cleaning his masters room each morning. He hated that he had to clean the blood stains off the floor and clean the bedding every day. He wasn't sure how Castiel was sneaking people into his room now, but he didn't want to know. He was just glad he didn't have to see their bodies in the morning.

It wasn't until a few months later that Dean really saw how much he actually needed and could trust Castiel. It had been a normal evening, Dean had gone out to the forest to gather. The winter months were already upon them and he knew it was a matter of time before snow had fallen. He stepped over a few rocks to find a few late berries growing. He was about to gather them when he heard a small growl come from behind him.

Dean jumped up and turned to find a small brown colored wolf pup coming nearer. Dean grabbed a stick and held it towards the pup, he tried to scare it away but instead it let out a loud whine causing a larger wolf to burst through the treeline and stop beside the pup. Dean realized this must have been the pup's parent and he dropped the stick hoping the wolf wouldn't attack.

The wolf growled low and stepped towards Dean. The boy began to panic and he grabbed at the vial around his neck, holding it and praying that it worked for protection against other things as well. The wolf was within inches of him when suddenly Dean was pulled back by the collar of his shirt and he fell back against someone. He looked up to see Castiel glaring at the wolf and the creature backed away.

"You should know better than to be here." Castiel growled and Dean wondered for a second if the vampire was talking to him. He was surprised when the wolf changed it's form from an animal into a human. The man it became narrowed his eyes and looked at Dean and then back to Castiel. He was shorter than both of them and had bright eyes that seemed too shine in the moonlight.

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is that you have a human child with you." The man growled. The wolf pup whined and changed as well, becoming a small brown haired boy who hid behind the other mans legs. Dean felt a sense of familiarity but couldn't place where he had seen the boy before.

"That is none of your concern. Who I bring into my home is my business." Castiel spat his grip on Dean tightening. The wolf-mans eyes narrowed and he stayed quiet for a few minutes as he looked both of them over.

"He is a bit young, but do you plan on making him your mate when he is old enough?" The man asked and this seemed to upset Castiel as he pushed Dean behind him and strode forward to the other man.

"No. If you wish to keep your life I suggest you keep quiet about such things, Gabriel." Castiel growled and yet the man, Gabriel, didn't seem to flinch. Instead he smiled at Castiel as if he was an old friend. Castiel however did not seem to match this emotion, instead just glaring at him.

"You haven't told him have you?" Gabriel asked nodding towards Dean who stared in confusion at them both.

"Have you told yours?" Castiel replied looking down at the small boy clinging to Gabriel's leg. This wiped the smile from Gabriel's face and he shook his head. "That's what I thought. It seems we have been hiding information from both of our...young friends here." Castiel said looking back to Dean.

"How old is he?" Gabriel asked and Castiel smiled.

"He will be eleven years in a few months." Castiel explained. Gabriel nodded in acknowledgment and sighed.

"How many years is that then until you will tell him? Five? Six years? I expect by the time he reaches sixteen years he will have many questions." Gabriel said. Castiel frowned, he knew Gabriel was right. Eventually Dean would change, and Castiel knew it might not be for better. He knew Dean might run from him the moment he explains why he wanted Dean and what made him so special. But he knew worst Dean might do exactly what he didn't want, to give everything to Castiel. His heart, his body, his own life and blood.

Castiel turned to Dean and he couldn't believe that this young boy would grow up and one day possibly throw away everything just to be his. He turned back to Gabriel and both men silently said their farewells before the other turned back into a wolf and the small boy who was with him changed as well following Gabriel into the treeline.

After both wolves were gone Dean ran over to Castiel and grabbed his hand shaking. "You...you came to help me." Dean whispered looking up to Castiel who only smiled down at him.

"I will always protect you, you don't have to worry." Castiel said. "Come, let's return home." He said leading Dean back to the castle. Dean stumbled a few times as he followed and he looked back the way the wolves had gone. Castiel noticed his glances and he sighed. "I won't lie, if I hadn't been there Gabriel would of attacked you. You did a good thing calling me."

Dean looked to him confused, he hadn't called him. It dawned on him that maybe Castiel was talking about the necklace and he suddenly grasped it keeping it close. He had been right that this would protect him, only it wasn't how he had expected.

 _Late December_

 _2092 AD_

The snow was falling fast when Dean had finally reached the city with Castiel. In the last year he had been learning how to bring in suitable meals for the vampire, using his youth to either bring unsuspecting victims to Castiel on the streets or bringing them in so they would go back to the castle with Castiel. He stuck his hands into his pockets and shook as another blast of cold wind hit him. He really just wanted to get home and curl up by the fire, or even have Castiel tell him stories of his past.

He had just given up hope of finding anyone out in the streets when a tall man came into veiw. Dean quickly gave him a once over and decided he would have to do. There was no other options and Dean hoped Castiel wouldn't be too angry.

"Excuse me!" Dean called after the man who turned back to him. The man narrowed his eyes and leered at Dean causing the boy to skip a step and almost tripped. He didn't like how the man was looking at him but he still had a job he realized. "Can you please walk me home? It's dark and my uncle told me not to walk home by myself."

The man licked his lips and nodded. "Of course little boy." He said in a deep voice laced with hunger. Dean stepped back and frowned. He really didn't like how this man was talking and in his mind a voice was screaming at him to get away. "Where do you live?"

"I...I live in the forest." Dean said. The man flicked his eyes to the dark forest and Dean could see a hesitate look wash over him before it was gone and replaced with a cold look. Dean looked past him to see if anyone else was wandering the streets but was disappointed to find no one else.

"Lead the way." Dean nodded and quickly raced from the city. He turned back to see the man was following him. The boy felt something was wrong with this and he ran faster into the woods. He hoped that Castiel was waiting for him and that this man didn't catch up. The only sound was the wind blowing and the crunch of the snow under their feet. He could imagine that the man might be wondering exactly where he lived, and it would be soon that he figured out that the boy didn't live in a house in the forest but rather the dark and ominous castle.

His greatest fear was confirmed unfortunately when he felt a hand grab his arm and stop him. Dean saw the castle through the branches of a few more bare trees and he began to scream for help. The man grabbed at his clothing and pulled him away from the castle. Dean struggled more refusing to be taken away from the dim light of the torches of the castle and eventually the man swore, pushing the boy to the ground.

Dean thought maybe the man had given up but was surprised when he felt him on top and Dean's eyes widened as the man tried to pull his coat off. Adrenaline kicked in, the idea of perhaps this man doing unimaginable things to him caused the boy to shriek even louder for his master. The man slapped him across the face, dazing Dean. The snow felt so much colder against his back, the air still suddenly. Not a sound could be heard, except for the mans raspy breaths.

With a yank the man took off Dean's necklace, breaking the silver chain and breaking the bond Dean had to Castiel. This realization fell over Dean and he went limp. He felt tears in his eyes as his chest was freed from his shirt and coat and he wondered where Castiel was. He had promised...Dean wonder where the vampire was at, wanting him to hear his silent cries for help.

Dean let his eyes close, praying that the man would stop and not remove anymore of his clothing. The sound of the mans clothing rustling as he removed them brought him back to the situation and he began to panic more. He wasn't sure what the man was going to do but he knew that it was bad. Suddenly the man stopped.

He heard a yell and the weight on his body was gone. Dean sat up, his eyes flying open and he saw the man on the ground clutching at his arm. Dean could see a deep gash that ran up his arm and his pants around his knees. The boy grabbed his shirt but saw the necklace a few feet away and decided to grab that first. He saw Castiel step by him and he looked up to see his master completely ignore him, instead the vampire advanced on the man on the ground.

Dean wasn't able to put the necklace on as the chain was broken in half but he still held it close to his chest his eyes wide as he watched Castiel rush to the man and kick him in the face. Dean flinched as he heard the bones of the man's nose crack.

"You touched him?" Castiel growled, his voice almost just a rasp filled with uncontrolled anger. "You were going to defile him?!" Castiel roared grabbing the man by his throat and picking him up off the ground. The man grabbed at the vampire's arms, his face bloodied and his nose broken open.

"I...I didn't know he was yours. I'm sorry." The man whimpered. Castiel threw him down and stepped on his arm not letting him move away. "Please let me go. You can have him I'm sorry."

"I do not...want him. He is only a boy." Castiel spat grabbing the man by his hair and pulling an ornate dagger from his belt. "I will not take from him when he is only a boy." He seemed angrier now that the man had said that yet Dean had no idea what they were talking about. What did Castiel mean he didn't want him?

Dean felt his heart break, did this mean that Castiel didn't want him with him anymore? He was confused even more by the next words Castiel spoke, yet they still gave him hope that perhaps he wasn't understanding all of it.

"I will wait until he is old enough, until he is a man equal to myself in at least appearance. I do not expect him to reach my age as it is beyond the lifespan of a normal man. I don't expect you to understand, you prey on boys who don't even understand what you are doing to them." Castiel hissed and brought the knife to the mans throat. It was then that Castiel noticed Dean watching.

Dean could see that the eyes were no the normal blue or even the red that came from blood lust. These eyes were black, as if the pupil had expanded even into the white's of the eyes. The boy stepped back and gasped in fear, he had never seen this before. He wondered if Castiel was still there and would recognize him and not attack. As if the vampire could read his mind he smiled.

"Go. Run to the castle. I will find you when I am done." Castiel said but his eyes held no emotion just pure darkness. Dean whimpered and stood where he was. "I promised I would protect you. Now let me do this. You do not need to see what I will do to this man." Dean knew that if the killing of the woman years earlier had upset him then what Castiel was to do to this man was going to be worst. He only half nodded still dazed by the events and he ran off towards the castle leaving his coat behind.

Once the boy was out of site Castiel turned back to the man who was trying to pull his head from the knife. Castiel pulled the knife away and the man let out a breath. "What is your name?" Castiel asked.

"William..." The man whispered and Castiel simply smiled. He felt his blood run cold as the he saw the man's teeth elongate, turning almost like a cat's teeth.

"William I believe that I will be the last person you will ever tell that name to." He growled and lunged forward forcing the man to the ground as he struggled to bring the knife down. The man tried to push him away but it was useless as Castiel hit him and brought the knife down onto the mans genitals. William screamed in pain. He looked down and immediately passed out from the shock.

"You're no fun." Castiel growled and ripped the knife out of William. He stood up and left him there, he knew the wild animals of the forest would enjoy a free meal. It would be justice if they began to eat him and he woke up. Castiel smiled at the thought of it and grabbed Dean's coat as he rushed to the castle to find the boy.

Dean was curled up on Castiel's bed sobbing and clutching the necklace when Castiel found him. He sighed and set the coat on the floor and crossed over to the bed. Dean looked up and for a second Dean was scared that the man from outside had returned. When he saw it was Castiel he began to cry harder and Castiel quickly pulled him into a hug as he sat down.

"I'm sorry...I didn't get you any dinner tonight..." Dean sobbed and Castiel hushed him.

"Don't. I will be a little weak tomorrow but I will be fine. I am more concerned about you. Are you alright? He didn't do anything did he?" Castiel asked checking Dean for any wounds other than the busted lip.

Dean shook his head and buried his face into Castiel's chest. "Why...why would he do that? What did he want?" He asked. Castiel froze and sighed.

"Dean...he was going to hurt you. I think you're old enough to know about such things." He pulled away and Dean wiped his eyes looking up to him. "He was going to rape you...there are men like him in the world who are interested in young boys like yourself. It's sickening but it happens." Castiel explained. Dean shook his head confused and sat back.

"What's rape?" Dean asked. Castiel felt uncomfortable explaining to him but he knew he would keep asking questions if he didn't.

"Rape is when someone has sex with you with out your permission." Castiel replied slowly. Dean seemed to grow more confused and he let out a small laugh. Of course the kid didn't know what sex was either.

"Sex, when both people are willing, is a good thing. But only if both people want it, or even more people than two but that's not important." Castiel didn't thin explaining of orgy's was really important at the moment. "Sometimes it involves a man and a woman, sometimes a woman and a woman. There are times when two men enjoy each others company." He explained.

"You...like women and men right?" He asked and Castiel nodded.

"That's correct." The vampire confirmed. Dean sat back thinking for a bit.

"How do you have sex? Why do people like it so much that they would come after a kid?" Dean asked. He was still really confused, and he didn't like the idea of it especially with what had just happened to him.

Castiel cleared his throat and thought of the best answer he could for Dean's question. "You will learn as you get older. You will have urges...you will find things you like that will increase these urges. It could be women or men, even both."

"What if the things I like is you?" Dean asked innocently. Castiel's eyes flashed red and his mind went back to the images he had seen when Dean was younger, the images of the older Dean on his knees for him. He took a deep breath to control himself but Dean had already seen the reaction and he scooted back. Castiel sighed and gently patted Dean's head.

"I am one of the things you cannot like when you get older. You...can't risk that. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you like that man did." Castiel whispered and pulled Dean into a hug. He didn't want to see that future come true, he was still scared he would hurt Dean eventually and he couldn't handle the thought of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know Dean seems really clueless this chapter but it's only because he had no one to explain anything to him ever in his life. Sorry if the chapter seems rushed and it's almost 1k words less than the last chapter.**

 **Chapter Warnings – Underage (Dean will be 15), Some M/F, Prostitution**

 _Early Fall_

 _1295_

Dean scrubbed furiously at the blood stain on Castiel's bedroom floor. Each morning it was the same, help take Castiel's victim out of the bedroom and then clean while the vampire slept. He wasn't upset about this agreement but was rather angry at the dried blood that wouldn't be removed. He wondered if he should ask Castiel to maybe clean up after himself better but the man was fast asleep, or whatever vampires did, in his bed, the blankets covering his naked body barely.

After the incident with the man in the woods Castiel decided that Dean wasn't safe enough to bring him victims so instead he ordered the boy to clean the aftermath. He was hesitant at first, he didn't want to touch blood or even think about Castiel drinking the blood of innocent people but eventually after several punishments he did as he was told. He had to keep reminding himself that Castiel needed to feed, and that helped a little.

He threw the rag onto the ground out of frustration and stood up to wake Castiel. He shook the sleeping man trying to wake him and when that didn't work he turned to pulling the blankets off him. This didn't wake him, instead he the only movement he made was to turn his head away from Dean. The teen huffed and crossed his arms infuriated at the vampire. His frustration slowly ebbed away as he took in the sleeping figure, and out of curiosity he let his eyes wander south.

It wasn't that Dean hadn't ever seen another person naked before, often the bodies he dragged out of Castiel's room had no clothing and he had grown used to trying to avoid looking at them out of some form of respect. In fact Dean had seen Castiel naked before, but he had been younger and it was when Castiel would teach Dean how to clean himself, or when the boy refused to do so himself. But this time it was different. He had recently started taking notice of the women in the city when he would go shopping for food. It had started a couple years earlier right when he started to grow taller. Now at fifteen years he was tall for his age, yet he still didn't understand much about sex.

It wasn't just the women Dean had started noticing, but rather men as well but they weren't as frequent as the girls Dean would attempt to flirt with. They would only laugh and ruffle his hair, telling him he was too young to be interested in such things as women. He hadn't taken time to explore the new feelings he had in his body, the truth being he was scared of it. It didn't help that he recently started paying more attention to Castiel, noticing things about him he hadn't before. How his eyes changed or would stare off as if he was remembering things; how he moved, walked or ran...Dean would watch instead of work often leading him to get punished. Dean felt the familiar warmth flow through him and he rushed out to avoid having to be in the same room as the source of his problems any longer.

Castiel woke up a bit later, searching for the blanket that had been pulled off him. He groaned and pulled it back onto him, the air cold. He was glad he couldn't catch a cold but it still didn't mean it wasn't uncomfortable. He knew he didn't kick off the covers in his sleep as he didn't move barely while asleep, so he wondered if perhaps it had been Dean who had uncovered him. He realized that Dean wasn't in the room and there was still blood on the ground and walls so he knew Dean wasn't done cleaning.

Sighing and grabbing a mantle to cover himself as he was too tired to dress he left the room, stumbling towards Dean bedroom. Inside he found the teen laying on his bed, his tunic hiked up and a hand down his pants. Castiel hesitated, he could tell that Dean had no idea what he was doing simply by his actions.

"What are you doing?" Castiel finally asked breaking the silence and causing Dean to jump up and fix his clothing. He looked embarrassed and avoided eye contact.

"I'm sorry...I was just cleaning and then I was interested in..." Dean stammered and then just fell quiet.

"Dean...what did I tell you that time I explained sex to you?" Castiel growled and Dean felt his heart sink as he turned his eyes to the ground.

"Not have any interest in you. I'm sorry, I don't have an interest in you! I was just curious." Dean lied.

Castiel didn't say anything and instead grabbed Dean's arm, pulling him out of his room. The teen yelled and stumbled after him. He was worried that Castiel was more upset with him about what he had been doing than skipping out on his work. He was confused when Castiel pushed him into the bathing room.

"Cold water will help you get rid of your problem, now strip." Castiel ordered grabbing a a bucket and left through the door that led outside to the stream that ran nearby. Dean felt a jolt of electricity run through his body from the ordering tone and he took several seconds to calm down. He did as he was told and when Castiel came back with cold stream water he was already sitting in the bath they used only in winter time so they wouldn't have to be outside in the snow while washing. Usually the bath would have been warmed by fire but Dean knew Castiel was just going to pour the water on him.

As if on cue Castiel did pour the freezing cold water on the teen, causing him to fall forward in the bath and onto his knees. He cried out and winced at the pain and cold. Castiel came back a second time with another bucket of water, this time it wasn't as bad but it still knocked the breath out of Dean.

Once Castiel was done throwing water on Dean the teen sat in the bath, no longer aroused but feeling worst than before. He thought about the look Castiel had given him and he thought about the possibility's of why the vampire didn't want him to be interested in him. There was the idea that maybe Castiel held no interest in Dean and for some reason this made him hurt even more.

For the longest time Castiel had been a part of Dean's life, and now Dean wanted to experience so much more with him but the vampire was just going to keep pushing him away. He grabbed his clothing and left the bath, ignoring the small painful feeling in his heart.

The following night Castiel came in to give Dean money and told him to go out to the city and have one of the many prostitutes take his virginity. Dean did as he was told, despite not wanting to go out. The city itself was filled with filth at night, a change that happened quickly over the last few years.

Dean was led off by a blond woman who was in her late twenties to a side alley and she took the money from him. He was completely confused by it all, he didn't understand why sex had to be a transaction, and why he couldn't just be told how it worked.

"This your first time?" The woman asked hitching up her skirt. Dean flushed red and he nodded shyly. "Don't worry, it will be good." She promised. When he didn't move she sighed and took his hand placing it on her inner thigh. Dean was too embarrassed to even think of what to do, instead he stammered something out about how he wasn't even sure what sex was.

The prostitute raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Well that's a first. It's simple, you'll figure it out." She said but Dean still gave her a confused look. She pulled the top of her dress down, exposing her breasts which caught Dean's attention and pulled up Dean's tunic reaching into his pants. He jumped a little from the touch but was starting to understand what she wanted him to do. There was still the small voice in the back of his head telling him that this didn't feel right, but at the same time he promised Castiel he would enjoy himself.

Afterwards he quickly left the prostitute to fix her clothing and go off to her next client. He felt sick despite having enjoyed the time he had spent with the prostitute. He still didn't understand why Castiel just hadn't explained all that to him, but he was starting to think that perhaps Castiel wasn't comfortable talking about such things with him. Dean felt dirty, and every place the woman had touched felt like it was caked with dirt.

The teen had found a water bucket and began to run cold water over his face, trying to keep himself calm and not vomit. Someone behind him cleared their throat and Dean turned around to find a well dressed woman staring at him. She smiled but concern could be seen on her face. She was around the same age as Dean, but seemed a bit matured for this age.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Sorry...I felt like I was going to be sick..." Dean explained standing up. The girl seemed relieved and nodded.

"You don't seem drunk nor sick. I work at the public house, would you like to come in for a drink?" She asked and Dean smiled. He really did need something good to happen to him that day, between Castiel punishing him for having any interest in the vampire to the incident with the prostitute, things had been stressful.

"I would like that. I don't have much money though, so only one." He said as he followed the girl into the public house. It was nice compared to the filth outside it, and he even saw a few nobles taking part in drinking. He also found more high class prostitutes mingling about, and he quickly looked away trying to find down the sick feeling again. "I'm Dean by the way." He quickly said trying to catch the girl's attention.

"I'm Lisa." She replied with an even bigger smile than before. Dean paused and he felt a familiar feeling wash over him, a feeling he only got with Castiel. Dean wasn't sure what it was, perhaps fondness...it wasn't lust or anything of the sort, just...he felt fond of Castiel and just the way this girl smiled made him feel the same.

"It's nice to meet you." Dean said sitting down at the bar as Lisa went around to fetch him his drink. She said hello to a few other workers before bringing it back to him. He pulled out the last bit of money he had but she promptly placed her hand over his.

"No, it's on the house. You seemed to be having a tough time so I thought I would just help out." She said pulling her hand away. Dean put the money back into his tunic's pocket and thanked her.

Castiel spent the entire night waiting for Dean to come home and when he finally did early in the morning Castiel knew something had happened just by how the teen was acting. He was smiling and humming, a sign that something good did happen. Castiel really had sent Dean out, hoping he would be disgusted by the idea of sex and not bring it up again, but he wasn't expecting Dean to come home happy.

"What happened?" Castiel asked narrowing his eyes. Dean stopped, startled and stared at the vampire before smiling once more. He was obviously drunk and Castiel didn't like the idea of perhaps Dean had gone drinking instead of losing his virginity.

"I met...someone. She's pretty, sweet...smart." Dean mumbled resting his head against the wall. He hummed a little to himself while Castiel let the information that had just been told to him sink in. Dean had met a girl?

That wasn't what Castiel wanted, in fact the vampire wasn't even sure what he wanted. He didn't know if he wanted Dean to not be interested in him and hated sex all together, or have Dean still be interested in him but only on a sexual term, not emotional. He didn't like the idea of Dean finding someone who he could be with on an emotional level though either...Castiel had to remind himself that Dean could be just talking about a friend, not someone he wasn't interested in.

"She doesn't have blue eyes...she has dark hair though." Dean mumbled and smiled not knowing what he was saying. Castiel tried to ignore the fact Dean had brought up blue eyes, this simple slip of the tongue confirmed to him that Dean had been interested, but perhaps he had moved his interest to someone else. "Her name's Lisa." Dean slurred as he stumbled up the stairs to his room the vampire watching him.

Castiel felt a small twinge of jealousy but at the same time relief. He was relieved that Dean had found someone else to be interested in, but at the same time he still had that feeling of he wanted to keep Dean for himself. But he had made a promise, he wouldn't even let himself dream about being with Dean until the teen was older...but it was getting harder for him to decide if he wanted anything to do with Dean at all. There was still the chance he would hurt the teen so much, both emotionally and physically and Castiel wasn't sure if he was willing to take that risk.


	6. Chapter 6

**The only reason I didn't finish this chapter two days ago was my writer anxiety was like, 'No that doesn't sound good' when trying to write any smut. I get very anxious when writing smut in a story each time because I'm just like, oh god what if it sounds weird? Or awkward?**

 **Chapter Warnings – Underage, M/M**

 _Late Winter_

 _1296_

Dean sat down across from Lisa, the barmaid hurrying to fill orders for the patrons. He didn't say anything instead smiled when she saw him before she was back running past him. He didn't mind though, he often just came to watch her. As she passed she tucked a loose strand of his dirty blond hair back, kissing his head. He had allowed his hair to grow long, his hair only a bit longer than Castiel's and just like the vampires he always had it tied back. People would give Castiel strange looks as longer hair was usually associated with youth and at a certain age men would cut their hair short.

Spring was quickly approaching and the city had began to come alive with the farmers deciding to sell their wares. There was still a thin layer of snow on the ground outside but leaves had began to bud on the branches of the trees in the forest while grass started to pop out in small patches, yellowed from the lack of sun all winter. The days had become longer and this meant Dean could come visit Lisa more often despite how many chores Castiel seemed to be making him do.

It seemed that the vampire even made up things for Dean to do, trying to keep him in the castle longer and longer. Dean didn't trust running into the woods after dark, and this made it difficult to come visit Lisa in the day and get back to the castle before night fell. This day was no different, Castiel had ordered him to do his normal chores but also made complaints that the fires kept going out despite Dean knowing that no draft could extinguished them.

After a few hours of Lisa working she finally finished her work and both of them escaped up to her room above the public house. Once inside the room they didn't waste time undressing each other and falling into bed. It was a normal routine for them but Dean would usually have to leave before the sun had set.

It was several hours after night had fallen that Castiel finally realized that Dean had not returned. He knew the young man was not dead, and he did have a slight idea of where he was. He knew better than to interfere with whatever Dean decided to do with his life, but at the same time he still felt the urge to protect Dean. He still wanted Dean to look at _him_ as if _he_ was the center of the world for the teen not some girl he met months earlier.

Castiel knew that this feeling would only lead to more heartache and anger later and as hard as he tried he couldn't change how he felt. He ran a shaky hand through his hair trying to calm his mind, his thoughts torturing him with images of Dean with the girl he was in love with. He snapped his head up when he heard Dean call out his name and he had to remind himself that Dean was not his, that Dean had not given him permission to allow the teen to even be his.

"Where have you been?" Castiel roared as he found Dean in the kitchen trying to fix himself dinner. The young man dropped a wooden bowl at the sudden outburst. He took a step back, having never seen Castiel look at him like this before. The vampire's eyes were blacked out, a snarl painted across his face and his hair loose framing his face. He looked like a madman, and Dean for the first time in a long time actually felt afraid for his life.

"I was v-visiting a friend." Dean stammered the fear clear in his voice. Castiel wasn't even aware of how he appeared and instead grew closer to the frightened teen, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Don't lie to me!" Castiel yelled grabbing Dean by the arm and pulling him away from the kitchen. Dean yelled out and struggled against the much stronger vampire who pushed him into the hall.

"Why do you want to know? I was seeing Lisa, not telling you is the only way I can see her since you have me here like a prisoner!" Dean yelled back, his anger and resentment towards the older man finally kicking in and pushing away his fear. Castiel shook and grabbed Dean by the throat pushing him against the wall. The teen's eyes grew wide at the realization of what he had done and he prayed that Castiel wouldn't kill him right there.

"You do not-" Castiel paused, his anger so great that he could barely speak. "Talk to me like that. Boy." He spat the last word like it was poison and increased the pressure on Dean's neck. He could smell the fear rushing off Dean, he knew the younger man was in flight mode but he was making sure he didn't go anywhere.

"I am in charge and you have no right!" Castiel yelled. "You are nothing compared to me, I am your master!" His anger was replaced with confusion as he heard a ragged gasp come from Dean and for a second he wondered if perhaps he had harmed the teen more than intended. A small whimpered came from Dean and he felt as if the air was knocked out of him with the words Dean spoke softly.

"Yes...master." Dean gasped and looked at Castiel with an expression the vampire couldn't make out. Fear, anger but also something a bit more in his eyes. He let the Dean go and the young man slid to the ground, falling to his knees. Castiel was reminded of the dream from many years before. Without saying another word he ran down the hall and up the stone stairs. Castiel didn't even look back to see if Dean was still on his knees, he only wanted to get away from the scene as soon as possible.

Dean stayed on the floor, his mind racing to catch up with his body's reactions. He was still afraid that Castiel would come back, he was still angry at the vampire but there was a new feeling mixed in with it. Electricity had gone through his body when Castiel had shown his dominance and reminded Dean of his place. Dean wanted nothing more than to run away from the castle and not return but he was also held back by a small bit of wanting for Castiel to return and punish him more. The idea of him even enjoying this made him shudder from both disgust and excitement. He didn't understand what was wrong with him, everything about it screamed that it was wrong despite how much his body protested this.

Soon he had regained his strength and he fled to his room. He planned on leaving as soon as the sun rose the next day, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to leave Castiel. It was only recently that Dean had stopped any form of interest in the vampire due to his request but now with what had happened he was more confused than ever. He realized that perhaps he still had lingering interest but in a way he was still new to.

This brought an entire knew line of questions into Dean's mind as he laid in his bed trying to stay awake in case Castiel decided to harm him that night. Dean enjoyed being with women, he enjoyed his time with Lisa but never had he ever felt the way he did when he was around Castiel. He loved Lisa but he would die for Castiel. The thought of being intimate with Lisa seemed normal, almost like a job yet the idea of being taken by Castiel made him lose all thoughts other than that completely. He enjoyed talking with Lisa, yet missed the times when Castiel and him would just talk or when the vampire would teach him about the world and history.

Dean knew that in no way he could ever feel the way he did about Castiel when he was with Lisa. Yet he still didn't know if that was what he wanted, to be with Castiel. Not only did the idea of exploring this new part of his sexuality excite him but at the same time he had enjoyed the older man's company at one point. Dean wished he could fix everything and they could go back to speaking as friends, even if most of the time had been he was too young to understand that things Castiel talked about.

It was a few more hours before Dean finally got up and left his room, slowly finding his way to Castiel's room. He needed to talk to him, and he clung to the fixed necklace that hung around his neck as it was some form of security for him. He stopped when he heard groans coming from the vampires room and he wondered if perhaps he had someone with him. Dean's hand fell from his necklace and turned his eyes to the floor. He was about to leave when he heard Castiel say his name. He thought that Castiel had heard him approach but he soon realized that his name was followed by more lewd noises coming from him. He quietly opened the door and looked into the room.

Dean felt his face flush when he saw Castiel on his bed, alone and naked, his hand wrapped around his erect cock. Dean let out a small gasp and that was enough to bring Castiel's attention to him. The vampire realized Dean was there and tried to cover himself.

"What are you doing here Dean?" Castiel asked, his voice deepened with lust. Dean shook his head and looked away.

"I...wanted to speak to you but I can tell you are busy, I'll come back later." Dean said quickly staring wide eyed at the floor. He didn't hear Castiel get out of the bed and jumped when he felt a hand lift his chin up. As soon as his eyes met Castiel's he was greeted by a pair of lips and a tongue eagerly slipping into his mouth. He wasn't sure what to do, he hadn't been kissed by a man before and it didn't seem that different from a woman kissing him other than he wasn't the one in control.

Dean pushed Castiel away and wiped his mouth free of the lingering saliva. "Why did you kiss me?" He demanded, but Castiel smiled and shut the door so Dean couldn't leave. The teen fell back against the door as Castiel drew closer. He shuddered as the vampire ran his fingers along the younger man's jaw and didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Why do you think?" Castiel responded finally. "Are you really that stupid?" He growled and Dean shook his head. "I understand you are young, you think love is what you find from that whore you sleep with every night." Dean narrowed his eyes and punched Castiel knocking him back.

"Don't call Lisa that. I love her! You are just a vampire, you don't know how to love!" Dean yelled. Castiel grabbed his arms and pushed him back up against the door. Dean didn't protest this time and whimpered when Castiel began to kiss at his neck.

"Love is wanting to change everything if only it will protect the one you love. Love is knowing what will happen in the future between you two, yet no matter what you try to do not being with the one you love hurts more than to know they will die at your hand. We know how to love, it's painful that is all. We chose not to." Castiel whispered running his lips over Dean's collarbone. He let go of one of Dean's arms to pull down the teen's nightshirt to reveal more pure, untouched skin.

Dean didn't understand a thing Castiel was saying, as usual the vampire was being his cryptic self and he was really growing tired of it. "What are you talking about?" Dean hissed at the feeling of teeth being dragged over his collar.

"It's best you don't know then." Castiel explained. He pulled away to keep some self control, he didn't want to bite Dean or hurt him in any way. Dean let out a relieved breath and tried to pretend that he wasn't affected by Castiel's actions. "You can go back to that...girl if you wish. I won't stop you again." He sighed and let go of Dean's other arm.

"No." Dean said causing Castiel to turn back to him in confusion. Even the teen couldn't believe what he was saying but he couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. "I need you." He said, his mind replacing the word need with want, screaming what he wanted from Castiel many times over but he tried his best to make it seem like he didn't have a choice. It was easier for him to accept that he was under some spell by Castiel versus actually choosing to accept the vampire's advances.

"No you don't. You are doing this to please me." Castiel scoffed and walked back to his bed covering his bare waist with the discarded blanket. "You don't have to do anything to please me Dean." He said not looking at Dean, not wanting to give away his bluff. He didn't want Dean to look him in the eye and see the emotions he had swirling around inside him at the moment.

Dean didn't say anything instead he watched Castiel with a frown. He knew that Castiel was right that he would do anything to please Castiel, that one feeling hadn't changed since he was a boy. Even then he wanted to please Castiel and make sure the vampire was happy it just so happened that now it was far less innocent.

"What did you come in here for?" Castiel asked as he sat down on the bed sighing. Dean had almost forgotten why he was there but quickly remembered once Castiel brought it up. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about it especially what had happened and he was having trouble controlling himself already. He knew that Castiel had to see exactly how affected he was, his arousal evident through the thin cloth of his pants.

"It doesn't matter now." Dean stated. Castiel seemed to refuse looking him in the eye but the vampire let out a small chuckle anyways.

"So it wouldn't have anything to do with earlier?" He said and Dean felt his blood run cold. Castiel finally met his eyes and the blue emotion filled spheres turned cold in a second. "You don't have to be ashamed Dean." He smiled genuinely.

"I'm not ashamed of anything!" In truth Dean had no idea what he was even ashamed about. He didn't even understand the feelings he had earlier, and he surely wasn't going to tell Castiel he wanted to experience it again. But it almost seemed that Castiel read his mind as the older man stood up, keeping the blanket wrapped around him.

"Do you even know what you felt?" Castiel asked titling his head to the side. Dean shook his head, too transfixed in the vampires gaze to even try to lie. "Would you like to feel it again? I would more than anything love to help you experience it once more." Dean blushed and quickly broke free of Castiel's gaze and opened the door.

"N-no thank you." Dean said trying to leave but Castiel was faster and he was already over slamming the door closed in front of Dean's face. The teen felt uncomfortable having his back to the vampire but at the same time he didn't want to turn around in fear of Castiel's eyes being black instead of blue.

"Dean...I won't force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with. I just want you to trust me a little." Castiel whispered in his ear. The younger man closed his eyes mentally arguing with himself over whether or not to say yes and let Castiel do what he wanted. Eventually his more curious side won and he nodded.

"Alright...I am going to leave though if I don't like it." Dean said turning to look at Castiel. He was relived to see that his eyes were still blue, this gave him some comfort at least. Castiel took his hand and led him to the bed that Dean remembered from as a child, those times of him being too scared to sleep alone were such a contrast to the reason he was going to the bed this time.

"Of course. I told you I wouldn't force you..." Castiel said once more, only to reassure Dean a little bit. He nodded and laid down on the bed tense but trying to trust Castiel. The younger man tensed up more as Castiel pushed his nightshirt up over his head but relaxed as the vampire gently stroked his cheek and gave him a reassuring smile.

Dean wasn't sure which was worst the fact Castiel was moving so slowly or him treating Dean like he was fragile. He yelled loudly as Castiel removed his pants without him paying attention and suddenly he felt too exposed and he wasn't sure if he was wanting to go through with this anymore. He grabbed at Castiel's arms but was instead surprised when the older man grabbed his hands and pushed them above his head. There was nothing between their bodies now and Dean could feel Castiel's cock up against his thigh.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked with a small quiver of nervousness coming through his voice. Castiel didn't say anything, instead he resumed the heated kiss from earlier grinding down onto the athletic body under him. Dean was able to move his hands once Castiel went to place one hand on his hip and the other to cup his face as they kissed. The human dug his fingers into Castiel's dark hair, keeping him close instead of pushing him away.

He found himself slowly matching Castiel's slow ruts, but without the self control that Castiel had Dean was soon moving at a faster speed chasing after his release. He let out a loud cry of protest when Castiel forcefully stopped his hips and pulled from the kiss.

"Please..." Dean panted staring up at Castiel.

"No. You are not to come until I tell you to." Castiel ordered.

"Please, Master." Dean tried again remembering Castiel's reaction earlier. This seemed to work as Castiel's breathing grew even heavier and his eyes turned a shade of red. Dean wondered if perhaps this was going to cause Castiel to try and drink his blood as he had only seen his eyes like this in anger or during his feedings.

"Will you be good if I let you continue?" Castiel growled and Dean nodded. "I want to hear you say it." He hissed and Dean whimpered moving his hips impatiently.

"I will be good Master I promise." This was good enough for the vampire and he released Dean's hips. The teen dug his nails into Castiel's shoulders and continued his rutting. Castiel kept at his slow pace and Dean was growing impatient, wanting to feel some enthusiasm from Castiel. He wanted to have Castiel lose it, maybe not completely but enough to match up with him.

Dean leaned up to speak in the vampires ear, instead he could only groan for a few seconds before whispering, "Please Master, I've been a good boy." He thought back to when Castiel had called him 'boy' even if it had been anger. Castiel, whose head had been hanging down, snapped up to stare at Dean and he knew he had got what he wanted.

"You were not good today. You defied me, I will punish you later for this." He growled, pulling Dean's head back by his hair so he could attack the others neck. He wanted nothing more than to be inside Dean at that moment but he had some form of control and he didn't think Dean could last much longer.

Dean yelled out as he felt sharp teeth dangerously close to his jugular, but he wasn't afraid in fact the feeling of it pushed him over the edge and he released onto both Castiel and himself. He clung to Castiel barely registering any sound other than a loud scream. It wasn't until he could finally form a coherent thought that he figured out that scream had been him yelling Castiel's name. He also realized that Castiel had followed him soon after. Dean barely registered Castiel trying to clean them both off as he began to doze off. He opened his eyes a crack when Castiel said his name but instead of saying anything he just smiled and fell asleep.

Castiel swore and shook his head. He gently wiped the blood from Dean's neck praying the teen didn't find out that Castiel had actually bitten him. He knew he shouldn't of bitten Dean and he knew he especially shouldn't of fed off him. Castiel couldn't help it though, he hadn't fed in a few days and he knew Dean would be out of it so it was his chance to feed. He felt ashamed that he couldn't control himself enough not to draw blood but he knew he had to be more careful in the future.

The vampire realized that maybe there wouldn't be a next time, that maybe Dean would have tried it out but decide to return to Lisa anyways. He sighed and covered Dean with the thin blanket before sitting beside him.

" _Love is wanting to change everything if only it will protect the one you love. Love is knowing what will happen in the future between you two, yet no matter what you try to do, not being with the one you love hurts more than to know they will die at your hand. We know how to love, it's painful that is all. We chose not to."_

Castiel thought about what he had said. It was true that he couldn't stand the idea of not being with Dean for the rest of the humans short life, yet he couldn't stand the idea of watching him die either. He promised he wouldn't harm Dean in any way but here he was with Dean's blood still smeared across his lips. His thoughts returned to the dream of Dean on his knees with a bloodied neck. Even if his dreams didn't show him Dean's death, he still knew deep down that he would be the cause of it if he didn't change the way things were going.

"I love you." Castiel whispered to the sleeping form that couldn't hear him. Perhaps that was the reason he decided to say it then? If Dean didn't have to hear it then Castiel wouldn't have to face breaking Dean's heart when he told him he had to leave him for good. He was right when he said it was too painful for his kind to love, it was painful for any of them; vampires, the wolves, even the demons, to love. They would never age yet they would have to watch the humans they care for wither away and die in their arms. Castiel envied the wolves sometimes, they could easily turn their lovers without much worry of the side effects. Even the demons had a chance at eternal love, they could convert their humans into demons. Vampires couldn't convert their lovers easily, it was bloody, messy, and that was if the rituals worked. And then their was a chance the newly created vampires even accepted the original vampire as their creator. There was too much at stake for doing it, and it wasn't a chance that Castiel was willing to take.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Warnings – Blood, Blood Drinking**

The sun was hidden by dark clouds by the next day and the vampire was thankful for this, as he wished to stay awake in case Dean awoke and began to panic at the amount of blood on the sheets. The vampire hadn't moved the entire night, instead staying and watching Dean sleep. Half way through the night Dean had moved to cling to him and Castiel gently stroked his hair, removing the small strip of cloth that loosely held it together. The hair fell across his neck and face, the vampire brushed the hair away from his face and leaned down to kiss him.

He was worried about how things would change between them. Castiel knew he should of told Dean that this was a one time thing, that no matter how much he wanted their relationship to grow they couldn't be together. Dean would die when he was older, leaving Castiel heartbroken. Or worst Castiel would kill him. Feed too much off him, or lose control around him. These were real concerns, and Dean was still young with so much life ahead of him that he didn't need to be beside Castiel the rest of his short life.

 _Dean sat up in the bed, his eyes growing adjusted to the dim light. He couldn't hear anything, the world silent. He stood up on uncertain legs and looked around the room, searching for Castiel. He stumbled towards the door but ended up on the floor. He licked his lips only to be greeted with the taste of blood. He wondered if perhaps he had bitten his lip and stood up once more grabbing at the bed frame. He finally turned to look at the bed. It had bloodstains and the bedding ripped. It looked as if someone had been murdered on the bed, and Dean didn't it past Castiel._

 _Yet the thought didn't upset him as he thought it would. Dean found Castiel walking through the hallway towards the room just as he exited. Castiel was dressed, but he had blood smeared across his lips and a fresh wound on his neck was still bleeding. Dean fell towards Castiel, the vampire holding him up without much effort._

" _You shouldn't be walking, especially after last night." Castiel said. Dean looked up in confusion, but his eyes wandered to the wound on Castiel's neck. It was a bite wound he realized and he reached out to touch it softly. Castiel hissed and winced but didn't move his neck from Dean's touch._

" _We are going to have to work on your biting. You can't be cutting up my neck like that." Castiel smiled but Dean was confused by this statement. What did he mean by his 'biting'? He turned his attention back to the wound and he removed his hand not wanting to harm Castiel anymore._

" _It's alright. Don't hesitate to take what you need if you are hungry." Dean didn't know what he was doing, his body moved on it's own and he leaned in to press his mouth against the wound. He lapped lazily at the blood and he could hear Castiel's breath hitch. He knew it was all wrong when he ran his tongue over what felt to be a fang. Instead of pulling away he sank his teeth into the same wound, this time Castiel moaned._

 _Dean pulled away with all his willpower and stared at Castiel. Dean wiped the blood dripping from his mouth and he shook his head in disgust, what was he doing? He turned and ran, Castiel yelling at him as he ran into the dark hall._

Dean began to stir just as the day entered evening his mind trying to escape his dream, he looked up to Castiel with confused eyes before sitting up. He looked at the bloodstained sheets confused before reaching up with a shaking hand to his neck. He didn't find a wound and he looked to Castiel wide eyed. The vampire looked down at the sheets feeling ashamed for what he had done.

"Is...that mine?" Dean asked quietly. Castiel nodded and waited for the yelling, waited for Dean to lose it completely. He wasn't sure why, but he knew it would at least confirm his own views of himself...a monster. Instead of yelling though Dean ran his hand up Castiel's arm and moved closer to him.

Castiel looked to Dean, so many emotions swirling around in the emerald eyes. Castiel couldn't read all of them but he was sure none of it was good.

"Was my blood good enough?" Dean asked catching Castiel off guard. "I mean...did it at least satisfy your hunger?" Castiel really couldn't believe what he was hearing and he shook his head in surprise. Dean must of seen this as Castiel's answer and he pulled his hand away with a small sound of disappointment.

"No Dean, it's alright. If you must known, yes." Castiel said grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving. "Dean...it was perfect." He smiled.

"Good...because I want you to keep feeding off of me." Dean said. Castiel was taken aback by this and he frowned. "I don't want you to keep hurting innocent's...I want you to keep using me." He explained. Castiel was shocked to hear Dean offer himself up so easily, and he felt sick when he caught himself almost agreeing to it.

"Dean, I can't do that to you." Castiel shook his head. "The chances of me hurting or killing you are so high I don't even want to think about it. This was a one time event Dean. We can't do this again, and I can't feed off you again. I'm sorry." He saw the determination leave Dean's eyes, extinguished by sadness and pain.

Dean hesitated before getting off the bed and grabbing his clothing. He felt like he was being thrown aside by Castiel. Was he nothing to the vampire? It made no sense to him, in his mind it was a perfect plan. He was willing and Castiel would never have to harm an innocent again. The only thing he could think of was that maybe Castiel enjoyed killing innocent civilians. He heard Castiel call his name but he couldn't bring himself to look at him. He ran from the room, not wanting to ever return to it again.

Castiel sat on the bed and watched Dean go. He knew if he wanted he could easily corner Dean and explain his reasoning behind it but there was no need. He knew there would be no compromise, and he was stupid to even think things could go back to before. He grabbed a pair of pants, pulling them on before leaving the room.

He found Dean packing items and he realized the teen was planning on leaving. Dean turned and froze when he saw him, but Castiel only offered a sad smile. Dean stared at him with fear filled eyes, and Castiel knew the teen was afraid that Castiel would harm him for trying to leave.

"I'm leaving...there's nothing you can say that will stop me." Dean hissed throwing a few more things into the small bag he had once he gained his confidence back.

"I was only coming to tell you that...you are no longer a servant here. You are free to go." Castiel said, his voice catching a little. "You can return to Lisa if you wish...go on and marry her, have a few kids...grow old and pass away. You are free to live on the rest of your short miserable life..." Castiel growled.

Dean quickly pulled on his boots listening to Castiel speak. So he was throwing him out like garbage. He felt horrible that he had even though Castiel cared, he was nothing more than another one night stand except he got to live. He didn't understand why he got to live and the others hadn't. Dean stood up, grabbed his bag and stormed over to Castiel.

"I will do just that. And you know what else I will do? I will rid this world of...monsters like you." Dean hissed ripping the necklace off of his neck and handing it to Castiel. "I will make you the last of your kind, make sure that you will always be alone." He shoved past Castiel and ran down the hall.

Dean knew his actions were rash but he was tired of being jerked around by Castiel. He had given an option for Castiel to take so he wouldn't have to kill anyone else but he had decided to stay a murderer. This wasn't Dean's fault, he at least had someone who did love him and didn't just use him for one night. He felt sick knowing he was truly in love with Castiel but the vampire would never feel the same. Who had he been kidding vampires don't love...

Outside two pairs of eyes watched Dean as he left the castle, taking his horse with him. One pair, a golden-amber color turned his gaze to the castle knowing the vampire who owned it was still there and most likely falling apart. He wanted to stop Dean and tell him what he was doing was reckless but it wasn't his job.

The wolves wandered onward away from the castle, the larger one promising himself that he would check on his friend soon. The smaller one kept turning to watch Dean leave and he whimpered wanting to run up to him. He recognized the scent, it was the boy he had seen in the forest before...but it was also recognizable from another time, before the pain and hunger...before Gabriel had saved him and brought him into the small pack.

He had asked Gabriel about it, and Gabriel had confirmed that he had known Dean before, when they were young. He had been surprised when the young wolf had asked, he said he didn't know the boy had even remembered anything of his early childhood. He remembered Dean though, it wasn't just because of the memories triggered by his scent but what was in it. The reason he hadn't reacted to Dean at first was because he thought the scent was his own, but as he got older he realized there was only one reason anybody would have close scents...they had to be family.

" _Come."_ Came the voice of Gabriel jerking the boy away from his thoughts. " _Come on, we have to go hunt Sam."_

Sam...that was his name. He wasn't sure if this was a name given to him by Gabriel or by his parents when he was born. He turned back to look at where Dean had gone before following behind Gabriel into the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

_Early Spring_

 _1296_

Dean threw the last of the firewood into the shed and closing the door. They had enough firewood to last them until the days started to heat up more. It still was cold despite the snow having left for the year already. After Dean had left he found shelter with an older man, Robert Singer. Dean had been told by many people that Robert was a Hunter, someone who hunted monsters like vampires and werewolves. Dean knew right then he had to learn from Robert, the anger and betrayal he felt towards Castiel still fresh.

He hadn't heard of any deaths in the city, which was good. But at the same time he remembered Castiel explaining he would be weak...he wondered if Castiel could die from not feeding. A small twinge of remorse went through his body but Dean pushed it away as he entered the hut he shared with Robert. The older man was sharpening a silver sword and looked up as Dean entered.

"I'm going to head out tonight. I heard about a shifter in the next town over, I need to get going before it kills again." Robert explained as soon as Dean had closed the creaking door. "I'm going to need you to watch the farm while I'm gone."

Dean sighed and sat down across from him. "Why can't I come with you?" He asked even though he knew what Robert would say.

"You aren't ready yet," Robert said as he stood up, "When you have trained a bit more then I can take you out on your first hunt."

Dean sighed and nodded, not having the energy to argue more. He wanted nothing more than to start hunting, to get used to the idea that maybe one day he would have to kill Castiel for who he was. He tried to ignore the feeling in his heart that tugged at him, telling him to return to the vampire. No matter how hard he tried to get rid of said feeling it crept back onto him when he least expected it. Sometimes when he was trying to sleep sometimes when he would visit Lisa in the city.

He sat down on his bed and began to pull off his boots. Robert's hut was so much different than the castle that Castiel lived in. Dean had grown accustomed to the soft bed and the always warm rooms, but now he was dealing with straw beds and a hut that barely was warmer than the outside due to Robert's fear of the house burning to the ground. Dean was only able to keep the fire raging when Robert was gone.

The hut itself had two rooms, a main one where their meals and work went on in; and a bedroom with two beds crammed into it. It didn't offer much privacy and Dean found himself staying with Lisa some nights. Some nights however he just stayed outside, working to keep his thoughts from the dreams he would have. Dreams that involved the vampire he was trying to forget. He hated the dreams he had, hated the way his body yearned for the vampire's touch once more.

The fact was, Dean didn't want to go hunting and take out his anger on creatures that were like Castiel. He wanted to return to him, beg forgiveness from his master. But with each day that passed Dean grew more concerned that Castiel was more and more angry and might just hurt Dean. So Dean didn't go. He stayed away, and he learned how to hunt and he waited for the day he could go with Robert.

That night Robert left after dinner. Dean waited until he couldn't hear Robert's horse before cleaning up dinner. He threw more wood into the fire and sat down, resting his feet up on the table. He watched the flames with interest, the small hut finally warming up greatly. He shrugged off his jacket and threw it onto the table, trying to avoid hitting the cluttered mess. He was alone once more, and the idea of returning to Castiel only increased when he was by himself. Sometimes while riding he got the strong urge to ride back to the castle, but he knew he couldn't. Or at least he wouldn't allow himself to.

 _Late June_

 _1296_

Dean screamed as he cut through the throat of a vampire, the body dropping, Robert off dealing with the other one in the nest. He tried not to look at it, to see if it's eyes would change from brown to a blue. To see if the hair would turn from blond to an almost black brown. After his first hunt of a vampire a month earlier he had been dreaming of killing Castiel, cutting off his head over and over.

He felt tears run down his face as he looked at the lifeless monster on the ground and he had to look away before he threw up. The idea of this being Castiel tore him apart, even as he remembered the last threat he made to Castiel. As the months had passed, his dreams had changed. The normal dreams of Castiel taking him persisted, but some of the dreams were of him being killed by Castiel, slaughtered like the woman the first time Dean saw Castiel kill. Sometimes the dreams would be of him killing Castiel, the vampire looking weak and his eyes blacked over from his hunger and anger. Sometimes the dreams would be better, Castiel just talking to him, speaking in soft hushed tones about how much he loved Dean and what he would do for him.

Dean wondered if these were dreams. Sometimes Castiel's voice sounded like he was pleading, begging and sobbing for Dean. He wondered if this was really Castiel, sending him messages...begging for him to come back. He hated to admit that he wanted to go back, to allow Castiel to do anything he wanted to him. He knew exactly what Castiel would do, if his voice was real...then the numerous sex dreams were images of what Castiel wanted Dean to know would happen if Dean would come back.

Lately Lisa had grown distant from him and Dean had taken up pleasuring himself more frequently. But the images of Lisa quickly changed to a dark haired, blue eyed woman...then to Castiel. The dreams and voice didn't help and only fueled him more. Robert often scolded him for leaving for an hour or so to run off to the nearby forest to relieve himself in private when he thought too much of the things Castiel said to him. He chalked it all up to his hormones, but to be honest he really let his mind go to Castiel as much as he could to see if he could feel anything that he did when they had been together.

He found Robert a few minutes later, having taken care of the other vampire. He wondered if they had been together, perhaps the two vampires had been lovers and his thoughts turned to Castiel once more. Maybe Castiel would of turned him if he stayed, if he had convinced him to keep him. He sighed and forced the idea that Castiel would care enough to do that.

"Is that the only ones?" Dean asked looking around. He didn't want to be caught off guard with his pining, and he didn't want Robert to know he wasn't in the best shape to be hunting. The older man had only just then allowed Dean to join in the hunts, and he didn't want to be left behind at the cabin again.

"Yeah. There was only two. But at least they are dead now, no more of those animals being killed." Robert grumbled.

The area they had gone to had dealt with many animal killings, although no humans had been killed yet. When Dean had pointed this out Robert told him it was only a matter of time. Dean thought of how Castiel would kill his victims and he knew that they had to stop that from happening to anyone else. He would never be able to live with himself if he knew someone had died because he couldn't get over his feelings for a monster.

They burned the corpses and then the hovel the monsters had been living in before leaving to go back home. They arrived home la few days after and they began to plan out for their next hunt. Dean was glad that instead of vampires they would be focusing on a few ghosts that had popped up due to a small civil unrest between two villages further to the north. They would be leaving later that month, but they had to prepare. Robert had said he knew someone who could watch over the hut, so they wouldn't be leaving it unattended in case some traveler decided to use it as a resting place. He set Dean out to sharpen their weapons and pack, not telling him it may be longer than a month of them being gone.

He knew that Dean was still plagued with whatever he was escaping from, the same thing that he had nightmares of often. Robert didn't want to tell Dean he knew, but at the same time he knew that them staying so close to wherever Dean had come from was only harming him. If they left, Dean may in time heal. Robert never asked Dean what it was that had scarred him so, and he knew it was not in his place to ask.

Dean was sitting outside working on their weapons, enjoying the night air when he heard the familiar sound of an animal in the woods that were just outside of Robert's land. He narrowed his eyes at the small howls and noises, his body tense when he realize it had to be wolves. They had a problem with them attacking the horses before so Dean knew he needed to scare them off before they hurt the animals.

He frowned we he noticed two wolves move out of the forest and closer to him. He let his sword lower as he recognized them. Realizing who they were he grew angry again, the larger one was friends with Castiel. Gabriel was his name if Dean remembered.

"What do you want?" Dean growled, pointing the sword to the wolves to let them know he was playing around. "Get lost, I don't want to be anywhere near you."

Gabriel changed back into his human form much to Dean's surprise. The smaller wolf didn't, instead stayed close to Gabriel but it's eyes stared down Dean. The hunter didn't feel right about this and he took a step back in case they decided to attack him or try to drag him back to Castiel.

"We are here on behalf of Castiel." Gabriel explained. Dean scoffed and shook his head.

"I'm not interested. I'm done with him."

Gabriel frowned and looked down to Sam who whimpered. Both of them knew the state Castiel was in, yet they also knew that Dean would be stubborn and wouldn't come back if they just asked nicely. Looking back to Dean, Gabriel took another step forward but was stopped by Dean swinging at him.

"Stop! We are trying to help Castiel! He's ill! Will you stop acting like a child and listen?" Gabriel hissed, baring his teeth out of reflex. Dean gripped the hilt of the sword and sent a death glare at them.

It wasn't that he didn't want to see Castiel. In fact he wanted more than anything to run back to him, but he wasn't sure if he could handle it. There was a chance that Castiel just wanted to kill him for running away, and Dean didn't want to be betrayed that way again. He knew he was jumping to conclusions but he had to remind himself that Castiel and these two in front of him were monsters and they couldn't be trusted.

"No. Get going before I get another hunter out here." Dean threatened although he knew Robert was asleep. He just hoped the wolves wouldn't call his bluff.

Gabriel only nodded and sank back. "We just wanted to let you know Castiel needs you..." He sighed and turned back to his wolf form. He ran off back into the woods, Sam by his side.


	9. Chapter 9

_June_

 _1296_

Castiel laid in his bed coughing up dark liquid, his body jerking violently with each cough. He dug his fingers into the bedding as he tried to keep his body still and allow it to rest before the next coughing fit. He cracked his eyes open to look at the window, a small sliver of sunlight fell on the floor as the curtains had been pulled over them. He could barely focus and he knew he should try and ask for help whenever Gabriel came by asking, but all he could do was yell at him to leave.

It all started with him refusing to go eat when Dean left. He figured he would be back soon enough, but this thought was only to keep him from breaking down. When he realized Dean wasn't coming back he decided it wasn't worth it to feed anymore. He couldn't even bring himself to leave despite knowing he needed to. It wasn't that he would die, but it was a painful existence if he didn't feed. Weak and in pain.

If he had known it would be this painful however he would of left Dean to die in those woods those many years ago. Just at that thought however he found himself shudder. He could of never done that. He would never replace everything with Dean with nothingness. He would rather have those few years of companionship than those years being filled with hunger and hatred.

Castiel however had tried to bring Dean back, he had sent dreams to him. Some threatening, some trying to give him promises of what would wait for him when he returned. Not all were bad, not all were good though. He just wanted Dean to come back. But eventually even that didn't help and he slowly realized Dean would never come back to him. This hurt him more than the physical pain that ran through him.

He felt another wave of pain flow through him and this time he didn't even try to cover his screams of pain as it felt as if his entire body was on fire. He was sure he had clawed his skin raw for relief, his hair had to be a mess from burying his head into the sheets to cover his screams. If the people that went into the woods didn't think the castle was cursed and haunted, they surely must of by now. Castiel figured he must sound like a banshee ready to claim their souls if they wandered too close.

It wasn't until later that day that Gabriel finally made another appearance, poking his head into Castiel's chambers. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of sweat and blood before shaking his head and entering the room. Castiel was half laying on the bed, his upper body propped up by his arms, his head low as he watched Gabriel approach with blacked out eyes. Gabriel knew Castiel was feeling vulnerable, and he had to be careful not to provoke the hungry vampire in anyway.

"What do you want?" Castiel growled.

Gabriel stopped a few feet from the bed, just out of Castiel's reach and sighed. "Do you want my help yet? Sam and I can find you food. I know it may only be animal blood, but it will still help you a little at least. You need to stop acting like a child and start caring for yourself."

"I told you I'm not hungry! I'm fine!" Castiel spat trying to sit up. He fell back to the bed as soon as his coughing started once more.

Gabriel watched his friend writhe in agony as pain coursed through his body but he knew there was nothing he could do for him. "That's a lie. Why won't you eat?" Gabriel demanded.

Castiel continued to cough and didn't respond for a few minutes. "Why does it matter if I do or not? There is nothing for me to live for." He finally admitted.

Gabriel fell silent, the comeback he had prepared for Castiel disappeared into the back of his brain. He knew Castiel was depressed, but was it possible that he was trying to kill himself? He wasn't even sure a vampire could starve itself to death, but he knew Castiel was most likely trying it. He hadn't figured he was that distraught about Dean that he would want himself dead. He wondered if Castiel would just pay off some hunters to kill him if this didn't work.

"It's not the end, Castiel."

"Yes...it is. You don't understand. Your love will never leave you." Castiel whispered turning to Gabriel. His eyes were blue, but they held no life in them.

Gabriel always thought it was odd how much life and passion could be in an undead's eyes. Before he met Castiel he had always assumed creatures such as vampires had cold, dead stares. Now as he looked into the lifeless eyes, he felt it matched how he had always seen Castiel's kind. But at the same time he felt as if something bad would happen now there was no spark in those eyes...it was as if along with any sign of life went any other emotion or control too. Perhaps even restraint and mercy.

The wolf had to take a step back as Castiel sat up suddenly on the bed. He knew he had to get out of there before Castiel's instincts kicked in and he decided that the werewolf would be a good meal. Gabriel turned and ran from the room, ignoring the sound of screams coming from the vampire once more. Outside Sam waited but as soon as he saw Gabriel fleeing the castle in wolf form he followed. Gabriel knew the only thing that could help Castiel now was Dean, he needed to find the human and bring him to the vampire. What happened after that was out of his control.

 _Mid July_

 _1296_

Dean didn't sleep well the next weeks after his encounter with Gabriel. He had nightmares constantly and he knew that these were just his own imagination conjuring up nightmarish images. Or at least he was sure these weren't from Castiel, if the others had been. Robert also sensed he was getting worst and when he had decided they needed to go off for a hunt he made Dean stay behind. This made Dean feel useless and several times while Robert was gone he thought about running back to Castiel.

Dean had begged Robert to allow him to come with him, but Robert refused. He didn't want Dean getting distracted and harmed. He had informed the person who was supposed to watch the farm that Dean was staying instead. Before leaving Robert told Dean to take it easy and perhaps even go visit Lisa in the city, he hadn't for a while.

The young man knew Robert had been right. A few days after Robert departed Dean went to visit Lisa. She was excited to see him, but she knew he was being distant for a reason. But Dean kept his word and visited her more often, and even for a while it seemed to help him keep his spirits up. If he wasn't alone, he didn't have those dreams and he felt better.

Occasionally Robert would send him a letter but he never wrote back. Robert knew he was there, and he had kept his promise to take it easy. He worked on the farm still but he tried his hardest not to stress too much. Lisa sometimes stayed in Robert's hut with him. She would cook or clean, and then both would retire to his own bed. Sometimes they would have sex, sometimes Dean would just hold onto her and try to stop whatever strange emotion would come over him. Usually it was extreme pain or distress. He wasn't sure where this came from, but he wondered if it wasn't projected from Castiel.

It was later in the month when Dean finally wrote back to Robert. The entire time the falcon waited patiently for him to send it on it's way. When he was done letting Robert know he was alive, he began to write about how he was considering asking Lisa to marry him. He wanted to know what Robert thought and he could only hope the older man thought it was a good idea as well. He wondered where they would live seeing as both didn't have enough money to live on their own or get their own land, but he was sure Robert could help them.

For the first time Dean actually was thinking about the future without Castiel. He could only think about how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Lisa, having a family and working as a hunter. He knew what Robert had said about having a family and being a hunter, that it wouldn't work out but he knew he could make it work. Castiel's words rang through his mind and he shook it off, he didn't need Castiel's permission to live his life. He was considered an adult now, he needed to be on his own and not dwell on Castiel anymore.

It took two months before Robert came back. Dean had been worried that perhaps he had died because he never received a letter back, but it turned out that Robert had just been without a falcon to send letters for a long while. He gave Dean a stern warning about marrying Lisa, which caused a large argument the night he came home. It was then that Dean decided he couldn't deal with Robert anymore and left.

He stayed with Lisa at the inn but he knew he couldn't stay there forever. Eventually he found a job with the local blacksmith and began his training with him. The man apparently was a friend of Roberts, and soon passed along the word that Robert was sorry for upsetting Dean. Dean however was still stubborn and he told him he didn't want anything to do with Robert right then. He was too busy working to earn money so he could ask Lisa to marry him and they could move away from the city.

Every time he walked back to the inn from the blacksmiths he would find himself thinking of Castiel and how he used to roam the streets looking for victims. He was afraid that he would see Castiel, eyes black and face covered in blood watching him. Dean knew he was just being paranoid but he still had this fear. He would remind himself of what Gabriel had told him, but he was still afraid. He was afraid Castiel would find him or Lisa and end their lives.


	10. Chapter 10

_Late September_

 _1296_

Gabriel winced as he watched Castiel devour the poor human that was brought to him. The ripping of skin from muscle and the wet slosh of blood made him sick. This was why he only ever hunted animals, he could never do this to a human. He knew Castiel was so lost in hunger that he was acting more like an animal than a vampire, searching for every last drop of blood. Castiel had finally let Gabriel bring him food, but this was the third one and it was almost like nothing could sate his thirst.

He felt sick to his stomach and had to leave the room as Castiel tore into the human, blood spraying the walls. Gabriel sat outside the room, his hands shaking. Sam rushed over to him but stopped when Gabriel had held up a hand to tell him to stop where he was. He didn't need Sam looking in the room and seeing such a sight. He tried to keep Sam as innocent as he could with him being a werewolf.

Sam could hear the noises inside the room and his face grew pale. He was concerned for if they did find Dean and brought him back. He couldn't help but wonder if that was the fate he would be subjected to. He looked at Gabriel with wide fear filled eyes until finally the older wolf stood up and pulled him away from the room and the sounds.

They sat down further down the hall, and Sam covered his ears, leaning against Gabriel. Tears were in his eyes. He had never heard something like that before, sure they were thought to be monsters but they had never harmed a human. Just the thought of that once being a human made it worst. He was just thankful that the human had been knocked out before given to Castiel, hopefully they didn't feel any pain as they were being torn apart before their hearts gave out.

It was a while later before they heard the door creak open and Sam almost jumped from Gabriel's arms, scared of what was coming down the hall towards them. Castiel stopped outside his room and seemed to look around for them. Blacked out eyes met theirs and Sam felt a growl raise up in Gabriel's body. He knew if the older wolf sensed danger he would be in danger too.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Castiel growled his eyes returning to normal.

Gabriel relaxed, but Sam couldn't. He didn't trust this man at all. He looked to his mentor to see that he seemed to be trusting the vampire. It took a few mental reminders that Castiel only drank human blood before Sam finally worked up he courage to get closer. Although in the back of his mind he reminded himself Castiel could still just kill them for trespassing or betraying his wishes and not just kill them for their blood.

"I am however not happy with you, old friend." Castiel hissed turning to look to Gabriel. "I told you I didn't want to feed and yet you still brought me humans."

"You fed on them though." Gabriel stated glaring at the vampire, almost as if he was challenging him.

"I was out of my mind with hunger! Of course I would!" Castiel growled grabbing Gabriel by the collar of his shirt.

"You wouldn't let us bring you Dean so we brought you food. Maybe now you will think correctly." Gabriel hissed.

Sam stepped back from them both, he didn't want to be in the way of an angry werewolf and vampire. He was sure that he would be killed if he tried even. He was worried that perhaps Castiel would kill Gabriel and he didn't want that to happen but he couldn't stop them. Castiel narrowed his eyes and let Gabriel go. He looked to Sam and flashed him a small apologetic smile.

"Perhaps I was a little brash. I don't think either one of you can understand how it feels to have your mate leave you." Castiel growled. He turned to Gabriel and gave him a sad look. "Well I hope that you don't find out."

"Mate?" Sam asked, he had heard the word used before. He had heard Gabriel use it, but he assumed it was strictly a wolf term.

"Maybe you should have Gabriel explain it to you sometime when you are older." Castiel smiled to Gabriel before walking past them. He needed to be away from them, he needed to walk to clear his head and he knew exactly where he was going to go.

Castiel found the little farmhouse quiet charming and cozy looking. It was late in the evening and he could see smoke coming from the chimney, signaling someone was inside. A few horses roamed the fields beside it and further out were some sheep. Castiel could say with confidence that at least Dean was well taken care of here. He moved closer out of the woodlands and across the fields.

The horses scattered from the hooded figure and ran off, causing a little bit of noise. Luckily no one in the house had heard them. Castiel crept up to the house, finding a window that was cracked open only a little. He nearly tore into the house out of anger when he heard the moans and saw Dean thrusting into the female form beneath him. The woman's dark hair spread out onto the straw bed as her head was thrown back, her fingers digging into Dean's arms.

Castiel ducked down beneath the window so he couldn't see anymore and closed his eyes, trying to control the rage that was building inside of him. He wanted nothing more than to kill the whore that Dean was fucking and take Dean back, to show him exactly who he belonged to. He wanted to show Dean exactly the only person who was only allowed to bring him pleasure.

It wasn't until a while later before Castiel finally heard Dean come out the house. He quickly hid around the corner to see Dean walk out towards the fire wood pile. He was dressed in only boots and a pair of torn pants. Castiel could see scratches on his arms and back, most likely left by the woman in the cottage. Jealousy clouded Castiel's mind and all he could think about was how he needed to replace those marks with his own. Cover the stench of the woman with the scent of himself and blood.

Dean grabbed a few pieces and turned around. He caught sight of something by the house but it moved away too quickly for him to see what it was. He swore, it could be something wild and he was out there without a weapon. He had left his sword inside the house, and he didn't know if the creature would attack him if he tried to make a run for the door. He was worried that it might go inside the house and attack Lisa who was resting.

Then the creature stepped out of the shadows once more. It was a human, or at least Dean thought it was. It could have been a shifter or even a wolf. He could tell it was a man by his build, but he was wearing a hooded mantel so Dean couldn't see his face. Dean dropped the wood and took a step towards the farmhouse, but the man was already walking towards him.

Dean began to panic and looked around for a weapon, when he found none he clenched his hands into fists ready to fight by hand. The man stopped in front of him, having moved way too quickly for a human. Dean still couldn't see the face of the man and nearly jumped out of his skin when the man touched his face. The touch felt familiar but Dean couldn't place it. It was gentle but still firm, the single action filled with emotion.

The hand moved from his face down to his throat, the nails digging slightly into his skin as the hand was pulled away. Dean felt as if the breath was knocked out of him, the skin on his neck felt like it was burning from where the man had touched him. He hadn't realized he had his eyes closed until he finally opened them to find the man gone. He had vanished into thin air as if he was a ghost. Maybe he had been...Dean heard Lisa call for him and he grabbed the wood running to make sure she was okay.


	11. Chapter 11

_Late January_

 _1297_

Winter had come quickly that year, the entire region suffered damages from the horrible storms that accompanied the annual snowfall. The past few months before had been rough, Robert's farm hadn't made enough food to keep them going the entire winter and they had nothing more they could take into the city to trade for food. The farm just eventually ran out of food and was running low on wood for their fire which meant Dean had to go in search of help. He had been turned away by many people in the city and surrounding farms and the last place he knew he could turn to was Castiel. Or so he prayed he could.

Dean sighed as he looked up at the castle that had once been his home. Snow blanketed the castle and surrounding forest, the temperature so cold that his breath came out as clouds. He shook in his wool mantle, but he couldn't do much more than stand the snow up to his knees. He shuddered at the realization he had to face the monster that lived here.

He led his horse carefully through the snow, his legs dragging markings in it. It took him much longer to reach the doors of the castle than he had first thought but he soon was knocking on the large wooden doors. He knew Castiel may not hear him and he quieted his horse who was fretting a little before clearing his throat to yell.

"Castiel! I need to talk!" Dean yelled. His voice seemed to sound so much louder than it was thanks to the blanket of silence the snow had laid across the woodland. But nothing responded, only the dead quiet.

Dean whimpered under his breath as he stood there more, the snow and cold air freezing him to the bone. Snow dusted up past his legs all the way to his chest, his gloved hands numb. He didn't dare lick his dry and cracking lips out of fear that his saliva would freeze as well. He fought back the tears that wanted to form, in case they too froze before leaving his eyes. He felt lost, he didn't want to beg for Castiel to help him and everyone back at the farm and yet he knew if he didn't they would all die of starvation.

"Castiel!" Dean cried out once more before an idea formed in his mind. "Master!" He yelled.

Dean felt his heart sink when he still wasn't answered after a few seconds. He stumbled back against his horse who was still for once. He let his head drop and stared at the blinding white ground.

"I haven't heard that in a while." Castiel's voice called from behind Dean.

The human turned in surprise and nearly fell back seeing Castiel standing close beside the horse. The large black beast tried to pull away from the vampire but was held firm by Dean's hold on the lead. Dean barely had time to react before Castiel was invading his personal space, the vampires hands on his body. Castiel grabbed Dean's arms to pull him closer. Dean could feel Castiel's breath on his skin and it felt colder than the air around them.

It wasn't long before Castiel was pulling back away from him, Dean let out a breath of relief as he did so. Castiel gave him a scolding look and Dean had an idea of why. He let his head drop as he heard Castiel let out a frustrated sigh.

"What do you need?" Castiel finally asked. Dean looked up to him surprised but before he could answer Castiel held a hand up to have him stay quiet. "Don't...not right now. You look like you are close to death. You need to come inside."

Dean stayed quiet as he followed Castiel to the stables so he could put his horse somewhere warm. Once she was tied up in the stables with fresh hay Dean followed Castiel into the castle. The halls were warm, most likely heated by fires in the large fireplaces. The castle was just like Dean had left it almost a year before, except it seemed dustier and less lived in. He supposed this was due to him no longer living there and cleaning for Castiel. They entered the dining room and Dean found it to be just as unused as he had left it.

"What did you need? I know you came here for a reason." Castiel stated as he sat down at the large wooden table.

Dean stood beside the table and stared down at the floor. He only shrugged, the courage he had before arriving suddenly gone when he realized he was all alone with Castiel and no way to escape. He let his eyes wander the large room, he tried his best to ignore the beating of his heart which Castiel surely could hear, he thought.

"Dean."

Dean looked to Castiel when he heard his name. He gulped seeing Castiel stare at him with a calm expression, his heart picking up it's pace. He shook as Castiel raised a hand and motioned for him to come closer. Dean slowly approached, fear rising up in his body. Despite this however he wanted to do nothing more than run to Castiel and beg for his forgiveness.

"Dean..." Castiel repeated, his hand taking Dean's arm and pulling him closer. His touches were gentle, caring and Dean felt safe and secure in the vampire's presence.

"We...are starving." Dean finally spoke up. "I went and moved in with a hunter. On his farm. But we are out of food. We need food or money to buy food."

"I can help him. But there will be a price. You know this." Castiel smiled a little and tilted his head to the side. Dean looked away from the blue gaze of the vampire, he gulped and shuddered a bit at the feeling of the hand moving up his arm. It was just when Castiel's hand reached his shoulder that he finally snapped out of it.

"No. I'm not going to be your whore or whatever you were thinking." Dean spat trying to pull away.

He realized his mistake as Castiel hissed and grabbed his upper arm, yanking him down. Dean hit his knee on the chair and collapsed to the floor with a groan. Castiel's hand found it's way into his hair and his head was being pushed back so he had to look up to Castiel.

"I never said that you would be paying me with sexual favors. But since you have brought it up..." Castiel trailed off.

Dean knew that he didn't hate the idea as much as he had originally led Castiel to think, it was really just his pride that wouldn't allow him to accept any sexual advances from the vampire. He had left this castle and any possible relations with Castiel on his own, and he hated to admit that maybe it had been the wrong thing to do. He gasped as Castiel pulled him up closer, the human's hands going to the vampires legs to steady himself.

"What do you want?" Dean asked looking up to Castiel.

"I want you to return here, for things to go back to as they were. Back to you being mine." Castiel said. He truly seemed sad and Dean found himself reaching up to touch Castiel's face. Flashes of the stranger in the field touching him came back and his eyes widened.

"That was you in the field wasn't it?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded slowly, worried that perhaps Dean would wish to leave after finding out he had been watching him.

Dean pulled his hand away but didn't move from his position. He shifted to have his legs under his body, the position he had been sitting in before growing uncomfortable, but otherwise he didn't move. His mind was racing as he thought about all the times he had dreamt about Castiel, if perhaps it really had been messages from the vampire. Dean wondered if Castiel had been watching the entire time.

"Will you still help?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded. He could never say no to Dean. He knew that even if Dean wanted to leave again he would let him and still help. He couldn't watch Dean be upset or have the human watch his friends and loved ones die. Castiel was not heartless, or so he kept telling himself.

Dean smiled and let out a shaky breath. "Alright. I'll stay. I'll be back to being your servant, or whatever I was."

"You were more than a servant to me Dean. You know this." Castiel whispered. "I...I still care greatly about you." _I love you still. You are my human._ Castiel added in his mind, although those words would never come out, at least not at that time. He didn't want to scare away Dean again. He had to treat Dean like he was a wounded animal and slowly bring back his trust.

Dean moved up to rest on his knees as he gazed into Castiel's eyes, waiting for them to turn. When they didn't he realized that there was no possessiveness, no ulterior motive to those words. They were truly spoken from Castiel's heart, not out of lust or hunger. Dean wasn't sure how he felt about that, he knew he cared about Castiel to the point of even love perhaps...the time they spent apart hadn't destroyed those feelings.

"I'm still just your servant." Dean finally said as he stood up, Castiel's grasp loosening. "I assume my room is still mine?"

"Yes...I haven't touched it." Castiel lied. In truth he had spent many nights just laying on Dean's bed, often times crying. He felt guilty to admit there were times were he had sent dreams to Dean while pleasuring himself in Dean's room.

"Thank you." Dean smiled. "I should go dry off. Is there a way we can send a message to Robert?"

"Yes I can ask Gabriel to run out there with money and a message." Castiel said. "But...are you not worried about Lisa? Or did you think I didn't know about her?"

Dean froze, his eyes wide. He had thought about Lisa, but he had planned to send her a message in secret. His heart sank as he realized Castiel would never allow him to continue his relationship with her. He turned to Castiel, silently begging him. Castiel either didn't see or didn't care as he stood up, the chair making a loud noise as it rubbed against the stone floor as it was pushed back violently. Dean let his eyes fall to the floor in submission as Castiel drew closer.

"I will send extra money for her as well. But you can't see her again. You may right a letter to her, but that is all." Castiel said pushing past him.

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, keeping himself calm and to stop from lashing out in anger. He had just been taken back by Castiel, he didn't want to gain a punishment so soon. Somewhere in the back of his mind he figured that if he caused too much trouble so soon that Castiel may actually go back on his word. He couldn't do that. He was fooling himself when he said this was all for Robert and Lisa...in reality coming back to Castiel was all for him. He needed to be beside Castiel, he would do anything to stay beside him.


	12. Chapter 12

_Late February_

 _1297_

Dean gasped as he was pushed down into the bed, his breathing halted momentary as his head fell against the pillow face first. He moved his head to breath, only to be assaulted by the scent of wine on Castiel's breath. He did wonder how much the vampire had drank for him to be so intoxicated but in reality he didn't care. He groaned as he felt the vampire grind his hips down against his ass. He could feel Castiel's erection through their clothing and he impatiently pushed his ass back, begging for more.

His breathing grew unsteady as he felt himself grow more aroused. He had never done anything like this before, sure he had messed around with Castiel that one time but he had never had any more experience with men after that. He had explored himself before and he knew what to expect if he ever did get to the point of allowing another man in him.

He grabbed at the sheets as Castiel pulled down his pants roughly exposing him completely. He bit his lip, trying to not make a noise as to snap Castiel out of this trance. Dean didn't want it to stop, he wanted Castiel to continue and take him. He knew that in his right mind Castiel would never, the last time they had been together ended with him hurting Dean. Dean knew he had been stupid to leave after their first time, those many months away from Castiel had been torture for both of them.

"Stop biting your lip." Castiel growled in his ear.

Dean let go of his lip, it was bleeding and Dean wondered if it was bothering Castiel. Dean didn't have long to think about this before Castiel was pushing into him. His eyes widened and he yelled out in pain at the sudden, unprepared intrusion but he didn't have any control over what was happening. Castiel at least waited until the pain was faded away a bit before thrusting. His thrusts were gentle at first. Dean let a few slurs come from his mouth along with moans, the pain slowly being taken over by pleasure. But this changed suddenly as he felt the thrusts increase in speed and it felt like he was being stretched much more than before.

It was painful and rough. He knew this wasn't right, Castiel would never hurt him like this. He knew Castiel was dangerous but Castiel would never hurt him intentionally like this. He opened his mouth to beg Castiel to stop but nothing came out. Panic began to set in as he realized that this was not what he wanted. He turned to beg Castiel to stop but he yelled out when he saw a humanoid creature instead of Castiel.

It was the same size of Castiel but it had pale skin and it's limbs were too thin. It's eyes were too large and black, while long fangs pointed out of it's lip-less mouth. It's body was thin and Dean could see bones sticking up against the skin. Using one of it's large hands it pressed Dean's head back down to the bed as it continued it's thrusts. It was too large in him and he whimpered from the pain.

He began to scream for Castiel, yelling as the pain spread to his body and head. He could barely stay conscious as he felt the creature lean down and run it's long tongue along his neck before it bit down. Dean felt a rush of pleasure course through his body and he hid his face to stop a moan that threatened to escape him. He was embarrassed that he was feeling pleasure from this...creature. Suddenly the feeling of being too full was gone, in it's place was the need to be filled even more by the creature.

Dean shook with each thrust into his body, his hands gripping the bedding tighter as he tried to keep his body from moving with each violent movement. He couldn't think straight with what he assumed was some form of aphrodisiac running through his body. Dean wondered where Castiel was, but that thought was pushed away as he felt himself getting closer to the edge.

" _Dean._ " Came Castiel's voice but Dean didn't actually hear it. It was almost like he felt it.

" _Dean...so tight."_ Castiel growled and it took Dean a moment before he realized it was the creature 'speaking' in Castiel's 'voice'.

This realization nearly pushed Dean over the edge, his body going rigid as he came onto the bed. His body jerked uncontrollably before he felt the creature, or Castiel, thrust uncontrollably into him and Dean knew he was getting close. He wasn't sure if he wanted this creature to come inside of him even if it was Castiel. It felt odd that his first time was with this creature not an actual man, although Castiel was a vampire not by any means a normal 'man'.

Just before the creature could finished Dean jolted away as his body made contact with the hard floor. He groaned in pain and tried to escape the blanket that was wrapped around his legs. He struggled a bit before going limp and giving up for the time being. He stared up at the ceiling trying to figure out what his dream had been. He could hardly understand what it even meant, it was so strange and yet he was disturbed that he had been slightly aroused by it. He had dreams about Castiel in his bed many times before, but never had it been so...violent and animal like.

He shuddered as he thought about the eyes that creature had. They were dead, unseeing. They were too close to Castiel's when he lost control. Dean pushed the remainder of the dream from his mind as he sat up rubbing his back. He managed to untangle himself from the blanket and stood up, stretching. From the amount of light that was coming in through the curtains he could tell it was time for him to be up anyways.

Ever since he came back he had resumed his duties as Castiel's servant. This included the normal duties of cooking for himself, cleaning and taking care of the animals. He heard from Robert that Castiel had kept his part of the agreement and that him and Lisa were doing fine. Dean still felt guilty for just leaving them behind, especially Lisa but whenever he looked down Castiel seemed to know what was wrong.

Dean had learned within the first week back that Castiel had been serious about him needing to forget about Lisa. He had received a punishment, however his punishments now were much worst than when he was younger and before he had left. Dean had nearly cried by the time Castiel was finished, he had never been whipped before. Castiel was kind enough to allow him to keep his shirt on so the blows weren't too bad.

Among the pain and embarrassment that came with being whipped Dean had to ignore the stirrings in him that made him long for more. He pushed those familiar feelings away. He remembered how he felt when Castiel punished him before and he felt sick about it. He knew that he shouldn't be ashamed by what aroused him but the fact that it was at the hand of Castiel. He wasn't sure if Castiel wanted to continue their sexual relationship or not, so Dean couldn't bring up what he felt and he had to hide his tears and his erection the rest of the day.

The younger man quickly dressed in his new clothing. Castiel had found out that he didn't have much clothing on him and went out to buy him new ones. He smiled as he remembered as a child Castiel had done the same thing. Castiel had always made sure he was taken care of. He hesitated as he reached the door, Castiel really did care for him didn't he? Dean wondered if maybe he could find a way into Castiel's heart, if he wasn't already there. Dean smiled as he thought about perhaps Castiel did love him.

Dean left his room and walked down the halls, ignoring Castiel's closed door. He had learned recently that Castiel stopped bringing people home. Dean didn't ask but he knew Castiel had to have food somewhere in the castle, perhaps in the basements which Dean had only explored a little when he was younger. He hadn't been down there since he returned and he was a little worried about what he would find if he did. Images of dead bodies and blood covered walls made him want to vomit and he often had to busy himself to stop thinking about the horrors he would find.

After feeding his horse and what he assumed was Castiel's horses, he went about grabbing firewood for all the fireplaces in the castle. He sighed throwing more wood near the door when he saw a pair of eyes staring at him. He smiled when he saw it was the small wolf he had seen before. He figured this meant that Gabriel was close by too if the wolf pup was there.

Dean knelt down and held out his hand for the wolf to approach. It had grown larger since the last time Dean had seen it and he laughed when he felt the wolf's cold nose on his palm. The wolf whimpered when it found nothing in Dean's palm and Dean felt a little sad for it.

"Sorry I don't have any food. Shouldn't you find your friend?" Dean asked.

The wolf transformed in front of Dean and stared at him with identical eyes. Dean frowned as he looked the boy in front of him over. He looked familiar, his face was close to one Dean had seen before growing up. Dean tried to remember where he had seen it when he realized it had been his own reflection. The boy looked like him when he was younger.

"What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Sam." The boy responded.

Dean's gave him a look of confusion. Sam had been his brother's name, although Dean wasn't sure how he remembered that it had been years since his brother had passed. Although...this boy looked so close to himself and his name…

"Sammy?" Dean asked. He really couldn't believe that this was his brother but another part of him screamed to accept it. He needed some good news.

Sam didn't remember his brother but he heard about him from Gabriel. He knew who he was when they first met but Gabriel had told him not to speak to Dean about it in case he didn't remember. Carefully he nodded and relief flooded him when he saw Dean smile. Tears swelled up in Dean's eyes and he pulled the smaller boy into a hug.

"Sammy...why didn't you say anything?" Dean asked through his crying.

"I didn't know if you remembered..." Sam said wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders.

"I thought I had lost you forever." Dean said pulling away so he could get a good look at his brother. He frowned when he realized that Sam was now a werewolf. He didn't know how that happened and he felt angry that perhaps his brother had been cursed without his permission. "But...your a wolf now..."

"Dean, Gabriel saved me. He found me and turned me when I got sick. I almost died..." Sam explained. He didn't want his brother to be angry at Gabriel. Gabriel had told him the whole story when he had gotten old enough.

"I'm just glad you are alive." Dean shook his head. "Is Gabriel near?"

"Yeah...I need to go back to him. I have to tell him you know..." Sam nodded pulling away. He looked back to Dean before transforming and running back into the forest.

Dean waved as his brother ran off and wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeves. He felt his heart sink as he looked up to see Castiel watching from one of the windows. He resumed his work of taking the firewood in and tried to ignore the cold gaze Castiel bore into him. No matter what, Dean would not let Castiel prevent him from seeing his brother.

 **A/N -**

 **So I was writing and I have no idea what happened. It kind of got weird O.o Hope it wasn't too weird for ya'll...although I kind of doubt it since you guys started reading this story and weird shit has happened already.**

 **So next chapter will be about Gabriel and Sam and how that happened but that will only be about half of the chapter. I did change the pairings but Sabriel won't be brought up till much later and it's not really going to be focused on.**


	13. Chapter 13

_A/n: I realized people still are reading these stories on here along with AO3 (where I have been updating the stories) so I figured I would keep updating here for the people that still read/find it easier to read here._

 _Late November_

 _1287 AD_

Children in the village were well cared for, they were seen as the ultimate blessing from whatever force controlled all of the villagers fates. The children were seen as a part of the family from a young age and were introduced to their families work and lifestyle. It wasn't uncommon that several generations would be living in the same house or on the same plot of land. Children would often help out with daily chores once they were old enough and as they progressed further in age they would even take up odd jobs following in the footsteps of either their mother or father.

The house that Dean grew up in was much like this. The small house had been built by his great grandfather and he was born in the exact room that his grandfather and mother had been born in. His brother Sam was born a several years after he had been. His grandfather had passed away before he was born, and his grandmother watched over him and Sam whenever their parent's weren't near.

Once Dean had been old enough he started helping out by scavenging the forest for food. He was warned many times not to go out there too long, and to at least tell one of the elders where he was going.

Sam giggled as his mother tickled his tummy, the action sending him into a fit of delighted laughter. He squealed as she picked him up and blew on his neck and face. He kicked his feet a bit before he was finally set down and he was off running through the small shack that was their home. The one year old fell to his feet and quickly crawled away from where his mother turned back to start cooking the family's dinner. His brother still hadn't returned home from his forest hike with more food but his mother was worried.

"Mary." Called out his grandmother who was pulling her mantle around her shoulders. Mary smiled at her and stood up from the fireplace.

"Are you going to the market now? Isn't a bit late? I'm sure John will be back soon, and hopefully Dean is home before dinner." Mary told her mother.

The older woman shook her head and waved her hand in dismissal.

"I'll be back soon." She said before leaving. Mary sighed and went back to her cooking, knowing that her mother would be fine, she was just worried about her getting stuck in case it got too cold.

It wasn't but a few minutes later before Mary heard something outside the home. It sounded like someone scraping against the door and she quickly brushed off her dirty hands on her dress skirt before making her way to the door to see if perhaps it was her mother needing help. There was no one at the door when she opened it however and she glanced at Sam to make sure he was alright before leaving to see if someone was around the house.

Sam crawled over to his wooden toy horse, playing quietly not noticing his mother left. It wasn't until the house seemed to heat up that he realized his mother was nowhere to be found. He began to cry loudly as he yelled out for his mother in his baby babble. He knew usually she would come right out and pick him up to comfort him but this time she was no where to be found. The room grew warmer by the second and Sam began to cough harshly, this mixed with his sobs as he waited for someone to come for him.

The front door slammed open and a wave of heat met him, causing him to cry harder. He was picked up off the ground and soon cool air met his warm body, bringing relief almost immediately. The person holding him wasn't a family member however, but he didn't know this. All Sam knew was he was being taken away from the overwhelming heat.

"Hush, don't fuss." The man holding him whispered to him as he began to cry again. Sam wondered where his mother was but as soon as the man started soothing him, he began to calm down. He clung to the mans shirt, shivering in the cold until he was wrapped in a warm cloth.

"What is this Gabriel?" Came a second mans voice, rougher than the first mans voice, the on holding Sam.

"It's a child." Gabriel responded, his voice sounding angry. Sam curled closer against the warm body, not liking the raising of voices.

"A human child. Where did you find him?"

"The village. It's burning." Gabriel responded.

"Do you know what did this?" The man asked. Sam whimpered as he felt someone move the blanket to look at him but it was soon replaced. Gabriel didn't respond for a few seconds.

"Yes...demons."

 _Late February_

 _1297_

Dean set the rag down on the counter and carefully poured the full pot of water outside the window. It steamed as it hit the cold air. He hummed quietly to himself as he set the pot back down by the fire for it to dry. His brother had visited him again today, and he made them dinner. He hadn't been sure if werewolves actually ate human food but to his surprise his brother happily ate supper with him.

He had to keep it a secret he realized, he still hadn't talked to Castiel about him reuniting with Sam. He was unsure how Castiel would react. Dean really wasn't sure if Castiel would allow him to keep seeing his brother or not, although Dean saw no reason that Castiel wouldn't be that cruel to stop him. There was a lot of things Dean had to talk to Castiel about, including the dream he had a few days earlier.

A cough drew Dean's attention and he looked to the doorway to find Castiel standing there. Dean was beginning to wonder if Castiel always knew when he was thinking about him. Dean's hand went to his throat but remembered he didn't have the necklace with blood anymore. He figured probably Castiel still had it.

"Can I help you with something sir?" Dean asked moving his hand away from his neck as that movement had drawn Castiel's attention.

Castiel didn't say anything as he approached Dean, a small smile on his face. Dean wasn't sure if this was a good smile or not. He took a step back as Castiel drew closer, nearly flinching as the vampire reached out to him. He gripped the table as he was pushed back up against it. Dean wondered if this was another dream of his and he feared that Castiel would turn into that creature again.

"Why didn't you tell me about your brother visiting?" Castiel asked pulling his hand away once he realized how Dean was reacting to it.

"I...didn't know if that was okay with you or not? I should of asked you first." Dean said, looking away from Castiel's gaze.

"Dean...Dean, look at me." Castiel ordered. Dean looked up at him hesitantly, prepared to see him angry. Instead Castiel gave him a sad look, which confused Dean even more.

"Do you really think that I would be angry that you would be seeing your brother? You and him...it's been so long since you two actually were together as brothers." Castiel said. Dean could tell there was more to what Castiel wanted to say but he didn't push the matter in case Castiel did change his mind.

"Was there anything else you wanted?" Dean asked, trying to ignore how close Castiel was. He nearly jumped when he felt Castiel's hand brush against his arm, but kept himself restrained just enough.

Castiel had noticed him move a little from the touch and frowned. He worried about Dean, and was concerned that the human was too afraid of him now. That was never his intention, he did want Dean to be cautious around him. He didn't want Dean to get too involved with him originally, but now that he knew he needed Dean Castiel had to make sure he didn't hurt Dean.

"Yes actually. I need you to stay in tonight. I have to go do something tonight and I don't want to have to worry about you as well." Castiel said.

Dean let his shoulders slump and he sighed. Another order. That's all their conversations were now...just more and more orders for him to follow. He nodded and pushed past Castiel. He was surprised that Castiel let him do so, but he kept that emotion hidden.

"Fine. Go hunting or whatever you are going to do." Dean said, although it came out more harsh than he had meant for it to.

"I'm not going hunting." Castiel said. "I'm-...no. It's none of your business what I'm doing." Castiel hissed as he left the room, leaving Dean by himself in silence.

Dean didn't want to know what Castiel was going to do. He didn't need to know. His dream was still fresh in his mind and he didn't want to know anything else Castiel did at night. He didn't need to see Castiel as a monster, or at least more so than he already did.


	14. Chapter 14

_Late February_

 _1297_

Castiel watched from his hidden vantage point. He watched the group of people milling about. To any human they would appear as a group of primitive, blood drenched humans. To Castiel however their faces were contorted into monstrosities beyond imagination. They were the scourge of the earth, creatures even more vile than vampires or the wolves that roamed the same forests. Demons.

He could smell the blood of the dead from a mile away, that was how he knew that they were there. It made his blood boil to know that they were in this forest again, it was their fault that Dean was an orphan. Castiel knew he would do anything to get revenge for Dean, but now was not that time. He could figure out his revenge for his pet later.

Castiel had met with Gabriel to discuss what they were going to do about the demons in the forest. It was only a matter of time before they started attacks up again. Last time they had attacked villages the hunters had blamed vampires and the wolves even though they had nothing to do with it. Castiel didn't want to have to go into hiding if the hunters thought they were attacking again. Most of the hunters in the forest didn't even know about demons which was a problem for both the humans and the monsters living near them in secret.

He hid in the shadows as a group walked past him. They were naked and reeked of blood. Castiel could see them walking off in the direction he had come. If they were to keep exploring further north they would find his castle eventually...and Dean. He couldn't let that happen. If they got to the castle before Castiel did...Dean wouldn't stand a change. He would be torn apart where he stood. The thought of Dean dead and spread across his castle made him sick, he would throw up if he was able to.

Castiel pulled out a silver dagger, his hand running along the blade as he watched them. It was a special knife that had been blessed to kill demons. It was often used by hunters, and Castiel had gotten it many years earlier when he had come across the bodies of several hunters. It wasn't anything too special, but did have some spell work etched into the blade itself.

The five demons laughed and pushed each other around as they made their way further into the forest. They had recently come from a hunt, several humans at a farm. The forest itself made a great place for cover as it held ancient old trees and thick vegetation even in the late winter. The demons shifted further from their human form, their faces contorting and nails turning into blood stained claws.

One demon, a male, stopped and sniffed at the air. The forest had gone quiet and not even the night animals made sound. He could smell something different in the air, it was the scent of blood but it wasn't from their killings. There was also the scent of something that could only be described as cold, almost the stench of death but not yet rotting.

"Vampire." He growled, his eyes black as he searched the darkness for their visitor. This stopped the others in their tracks and all of them were on high alert.

One of the demons, a woman, slowly backed away not wanting to confront a vampire. She strayed too close to the shadows and the minute she was away from the others she met Castiel's dagger. He pulled her back into the bushes, the blessed blade buried into her chest. By the time the others reached her she was already dead and Castiel had moved back into hiding. Her death put the rest of the demons in the group on high alert, all of them aware that Castiel was there but they couldn't find him in the darkness.

Castiel waited till another wandered from the group before dropping down from the trees and taking him out quickly as well. This time however there was another demon upon him just as the body fell to the forest floor. It grabbed Castiel's arm and pulled him from the body, it's claws digging into his flesh before letting him go. He fell back against a tree, stunned for a split second.

Castiel stood up, grabbing at his torn up arm. He growled under his breath and rushed the demon who seemed surprised by the vampire coming after him. Castiel didn't hesitate to force the demon to the ground, straddling him as he slashed his throat with the blade cutting off the scream that was forming. He looked up to find the other three demons approaching. He jumped up quickly, knife in hand and ready.

"A vampire in these woods?" Said the leader, holding his hands to his side to signal the other two not to attack yet. Castiel didn't relax though, he knew they would attack the minute the leader gave them the signal.

"I'm surprised that you can talk. I thought demons were dumb, animal like." Castiel sneered.

"I will ignore that insult. You should know we are much stronger than you. How long have you been in this state? A century? Two?" The demon asked stepping closer. Castiel shook his head and let his eyes fall black to match the demons' eyes.

"I am much older than you think. I have witnessed great civilizations fall. I was born several thousand years ago. I have more power than you can imagine." Castiel hissed.

The two lesser demons stepped back, obviously not interested in picking a fight with a vampire that could easily kill them. The leader narrowed his eyes and nodded, allowing the other two to run off into the night. He didn't move however, only glaring at Castiel.

"I want you to know that this is my forest. You are not welcome here." Castiel said, standing his ground.

The demon smiled, his not quiet human face looking disturbing in the low moonlight. "Oh, then are we welcome in your home? Are we welcome to your human?" He practically purred.

Castiel tried to hide his surprise. The demon only laughed, the sound sending chills down Castiel's spine.

"You don't think I can't smell him on you? Maybe you should go check on your toy." The demon said before turning and following after the other two.

Castiel waited a few minutes as he let that information settle in him. He knew the demon had only been trying to intimidate Castiel, but it still made Castiel uneasy. As soon as the demon was out of sight he was on the run. This time back to the castle.

Dean turned over trying to sleep. He had been awake for a few hours trying his best but he just couldn't fall asleep. He sighed as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He figured his sleeplessness was due to his dreams. He still couldn't talk to Castiel about his dream and he was growing tired of being haunted by those images. The door creaked open causing Dean to jump a little and stare into the darkness out of fear even though he couldn't see anything.

Dean searched for his matches but was stopped by a hand. He gasped in fear and was about to scream for help when he finally could see Castiel, settling onto his bed. Dean let out a small breath of relief and relaxed as Castiel let his arm go. Dean frowned as he saw that he was covered in blood, but not enough to have been from someone he fed on.

"Why aren't you sleeping Dean?" Castiel asked.

"What happened to you?" Dean blurted out ignoring Castiel's question.

"I had a run in with someone. It doesn't matter. I wanted to make sure you were alright." Castiel stated. He ran a his hand up Dean's arm, taking in his bare chest. He was concerned that the human would get sick if he slept nearly nude in the cold. He figured he should move Dean into a different room, the thought of maybe they could share a room came across Castiel's mind but he quickly shoved that away.

"Of course I'm alright...why wouldn't I be?" Dean asked confused. He realized Castiel was staring and he pulled the blanket up around his body.

"No reason." Castiel said, his voice low.

Dean could feel his heart beating hard, his dreams coming back to him. He gripped the sheets with one fist as Castiel drew closer. He wondered if the vampire was going to kiss him again or he was going to bite him and feed off him, Dean wasn't sure which one was the one that caused a flare of arousal run through him.

Castiel moved his hand away from Dean's shoulder, a small smear of drying blood was left in it's place. He frowned at that. It was the demons blood, and he felt that it made Dean seem tainted and spoiled. Possessiveness and jealousy coursed through his body and he ducked his head down to Dean's shoulder, licking the blood free of Dean's skin.

Dean let out a small whimper as Castiel moved his mouth up to his neck, kissing as he went. His free hand grabbed at Castiel's hair just as he felt teeth, or fangs he could assume, brushed against his skin. One got caught on his skin and he winced as it cut him easily. His breathing became labored at the idea of Castiel feeding off him, but he had to remind himself that Castiel could easily kill him if he got carried away.

Castiel could taste fresh blood in his mouth, Dean's blood. He hissed as Dean pulled at his hair a little too sharply and he bit down once more, this time a little harder out of retaliation. Dean moaned in response and only gripped Castiel's hair harder. Castiel had to force himself to pull away, fighting the allure of the blood.

"Dean." He rasped hoping to catch Dean's attention. The human looked at him, his pupils blown wide and his breathing ragged.

Castiel chuckled as he slid his hand down to under the blanket. Dean gave him a confused look until Castiel's hand found it's way into Dean's pants. Dean let go of Castiel's hair and tried desperately to grab at Castiel's hand. Instead of pulling it away however he ended up just pushing it further down, gasping as it brushed against his erection.

"Please..." Dean begged, turning his head so that their faces were so close Dean could feel Castiel's breath on his lips.

Castiel only nodded and Dean pulled his own hand away, hoping Castiel understood what he wanted. Castiel pushed Dean down onto the bed gently before shoving the blanket down from Dean's lap. He pulled Dean's cock from his pants and began stroking him at a slow pace. He watched Dean writhe a little at the slow pace although Castiel could tell that there was no pleasure lost as Dean gasped and moaned.

The vampire laid down beside him, never stopping his movements. Dean whimpered as he looked at him, hips bucking every few strokes. Castiel placed kisses on his face, gentle and non-rushed. Dean couldn't take it anymore and he moved capturing Castiel's lips with his own. Castiel didn't stop him, kissing him for only a few seconds before pulling away.

"Sir?" Dean asked in confusion as Castiel pulled away. He was scared he had done something wrong but was surprised when Castiel simply just moved down his body, kissing as he went along.

Castiel stopped when he reached Dean's cock. He looked up to Dean quickly before enveloping the head of his cock with his mouth. He moved his hand as he too more of Dean into his mouth, his eyes staying on his human, watching and taking in every noise Dean made.

"Castiel!" Dean moaned as Castiel bobbed his head expertly. He didn't know what to grab at so he simply let them fall to his sides, his nails digging into the fabric.

Castiel placed his hands on either side of Dean's thighs, spreading his legs a little more so he could take more of him in. He stopped as he took him down his throat. Dean wondered how Castiel was so good at it but the thought was gone when he felt what he assumed had been Castiel's throat spasm. It took him a brief second to realize it was Castiel attempting to swallow.

"Don't stop!" Dean yelled, grabbing at Castiel's hair.

He felt the familiar pressure build up inside him and he couldn't help himself as he bucked up. Castiel resumed bobbing his head, faster this time. He pulled off and resumed his stroking, staring right at Dean. He ran his tongue across the head of Dean's cock, taking a few seconds to run it over the slit moaning as he lapped up the pre-cum that was there.

"Please...Castiel. I'm close." Dean gasped.

"Then come already." Castiel ordered.

A few more strokes and Dean was. He threw his head back as his orgasm coursed through his body, the only noises he could make were gasps and loud cries. Castiel managed to cover Dean's cock with his mouth again just as he came. The vampire eagerly swallowed all of it, and kept Dean's cock in his mouth until Dean finally fell limp.

Castiel pulled away, sitting back on his heels so he could take in the sight of Dean laying there. He was panting, his body covered in sweat. His eyes were barely open, this was the only thing letting Castiel know that he was still awake.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked softly.

It took a few long seconds before Dean nodded slowly. A lazy smile grew across his face as Castiel drew closer. He could barely contain the small giggle that came from him as Castiel pecked his lips, the action playful and loving. He wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck, bringing him closer so the vampire had to lay beside him.

"That was really...good." Dean whispered. "But...why?"

"Excuse me?" Castiel asked, confused.

"Why did you do that?" Dean asked.

"I was thinking about doing that for a while." Castiel admitted. "Along with other things."

Red spread across Dean's cheeks and he buried his head in Castiel's neck. "I can't wait to see what you have in store for me." He whispered. "But...that didn't awnser the question."

Castiel sighed and kissed the top of Dean's head. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, trying to figure out what was the best way to say what he wanted.

"Because...I love you, Dean. I want you to be mine for the rest of your life. No one else but mine." Castiel admitted.

Dean pulled away and smiled. He felt tears well up in his eyes and all he could do was kiss Castiel. He pulled away shaking his head and laughed, the sound was like music to Castiel's ears.

"I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

_Early March_

 _1297_

Sam carefully padded through the forest. His head was low and ears up, listening for any sound that would alert him to any nearby danger. Normally he wouldn't leave the safety of Gabriel's territory but he was growing worried and anxious. Gabriel hadn't been back in several days even though the older wolf never left Sam alone for longer than a day when he went hunting. It wasn't that Sam was going hungry that had forced him out of their home, it was rather the stench of demons coming closer each day.

The first time he had smelled it was on a rabbit Gabriel had brought back for him. He recoiled in disgust from it and refused to eat until Gabriel explained that there wasn't anything in the forest that wasn't touched by the foul creatures. The meat of the rabbit even tasted like bile but Sam ate the best he could. He expected to get sick. But when he didn't he ate whatever food Gabriel brought back, not wanting to be chastised for not eating.

The young wolf knew that if he could just make it to the castle that the vampire, Castiel, lived in that he would be safe once he got there. He knew that Castiel would go looking for Gabriel and Sam could easily stay behind with his brother. He remembered how to get to the castle through the forest, it wouldn't take him more than a few hours to get there.

He stopped every so often whenever he heard movement in the trees, each time it only being a small animal. Sam thought about going after them several times but he realized he didn't have time to hunt. He hoped that perhaps there would be food at the castle as soon as he arrived, he knew at least Dean would feed him and he hoped Castiel wouldn't turn him away.

Clouds had began to form over heard and Dean looked up with a frown. They had been having a lot of storms lately, Dean wasn't sure why but the storms seemed to agitate Castiel. The vampire paced the hallways more than before, checking in on Dean often. Sometimes Castiel didn't even let Dean do his chores alone, he would always be standing there watching him with a worried look on his face.

Dean wanted to ask what was bothering him but knew better. If Castiel wanted to tell him then he would. It wasn't like Dean had done anything wrong, if he had Castiel would of told him right away. Ever since the night Dean had finally confessed how he felt Castiel had been acting that way and he was worried it was about that.

Castiel didn't even let him leave the castle without the vampire escorting him. Dean was growing restless and he wanted to be able to leave and go for a ride through the forest but Castiel had forbade him from doing so but didn't tell him why.

Dean scrubbed at the stone fireplace, cleaning the soot off. The air was cold since there was no fire going and he wanted to get it done as soon as possible so he could light one. Castiel was leaning against the wall, looking out of one of the windows. Dean stopped for a few seconds to just stare at the vampire. He didn't seemed bothered by the cold, in fact he was dressed in light clothing. His hair was let down, and Dean could tell he was in need of getting it cut. He never did ask why Castiel kept his hair long, but he had just always thought it was just one of Castiel's weird quirks.

"Sir." Dean broke the silence. He waited until the vampire looked away from the window and at him before continuing. "When will I be able to go back to the city? I need to get food since we are running low."

Castiel shook his head. "Not on your own. I will accompany you when there isn't a storm." He nodded out the window.

Dean sighed and tossed the rag down before crossing over to Castiel. He looked out the window for a brief second before turning to the vampire and smiling. Castiel saw his smile and raised an eyebrow at his action.

"I'm not changing my mind simply because you beg and act nice." Castiel stated.

Dean rolled his eyes and drew closer, gently pulling at Castiel's shirt. His eyes were kept down, away from Castiel's gaze. The vampire sighed and lifted Dean's chin forcing the human to look at him. Dean blinked innocently as his eyes met Castiel's.

"Dean...what are you doing?" Castiel asked.

Dean's only response was to gently press a kiss to Castiel's lips. He pulled away to find Castiel's expression softening and a small smile forming. Dean looked down as he felt Castiel's hand reach around his waist and pull him closer. The vampire pulled Dean into another kiss, this one harder and longer than the last.

Castiel pulled from the kiss to push Dean up against the wall. He moved to Dean's neck, pushing aside the younger man's hair to get to the untouched skin. Dean moaned and grabbed at Castiel's shoulders, fingers digging into the fabric. The other side of his neck was healed from the small wound Castiel had made weeks prior and Dean was more than eager to carry another mark given by the vampire.

A loud growl interrupted them and Castiel turned his head to see a wolf baring his teeth at them. Dean opened his eyes to see Sam ready to attack and he quickly pushed past Castiel. Castiel in turn had his own teeth bared at the threatening wolf, his own teeth sharp and inhuman.

"Sammy, stop!" Dean exclaimed rushing to the wolf. As soon as Dean yelled at him Sam transformed back into his human form, hugging Dean but still keeping his gaze on Castiel.

"He was hurting you." Sam hissed. Dean looked back to Castiel who had relaxed when he realized that Sam wasn't going to harm them.

"No..." Dean shook his head. "No, he wasn't. Forget what you saw alright? What are you doing here?"

"Where is Gabriel?" Castiel asked.

"He...he went hunting and he didn't come back, and I got scared." Sam said in a rush. "I thought you would help, but..." Sam glared at Castiel who was walking closer.

"He won't hurt you. He's friends with Gabriel remember?" Dean said.

"I remember the people." Sam said in a low voice, his eyes never leaving Castiel's. The vampire's eyes flashed red as a warning for Sam to stay quiet.

Sam didn't trust Castiel, especially after hearing him kill the humans that Gabriel brought to him when he refused to feed. He just knew that the vampire would kill Dean the first chance he got and he wished his brother would realize this too and run away from Castiel.

"What people?" Dean asked confused but the look on Castiel's face told him he wasn't allowed to ask about that. "Alright, I'm sure Gabriel is fine. He's strong."

"Not against the demons." Sam whimpered as he buried his face into Dean's shirt. He began to cry, his small frame shaking.

"Demons?" Dean asked. He had heard of demons, Robert had mentioned hunting some before but he had never seen one and he thought they were rare. He had heard they were horrible creatures that couldn't be killed easily.

"What are demons doing near you?" Dean asked Sam who pulled away, wiping his tears with his sleeves.

"Not just near me, they are in the whole forest. I thought Castiel would of told you by now..."

Dean shot a look to Castiel and he knew now that had to be the reason Castiel didn't want him going out by himself. He was protecting him. Dean muttered under his breath and turned back to Sam.

"You can stay here with us. I'm sure Castiel won't mind." Dean said.

Castiel almost objected but the look Dean gave him told him that he didn't have a choice. He smiled a little seeing how in control Dean thought he was at the moment but didn't say anything. Dean smiled to Sam who seemed a little scared at the notion of staying in the castle with the vampire.

"Don't worry he's a nice guy." Dean said ruffling Sam's hair.

"But he was hurting you before..." Sam whispered. Dean nervously looked to Castiel, lost on how to explain to Sam.

"I'm surprised Gabriel hasn't given you that talk yet." Castiel mumbled.

"Sir..." Dean shot the vampire a death glare. He immediately looked away when Castiel returned it. "Just trust me...alright? Come on, let's find you a room." He said taking Sam's hand and leading him away from Castiel and further into the castle.


	16. Chapter 16

_Early March_

 _1297_

Dean led Sam into an empty room, one of the few rooms that wasn't in too bad of shape but still had a coating of dust over everything. He made a mental note about cleaning it better when he had the chance. Sam followed behind nervously, jumping at the slightest noise that Dean had gotten used to now and knew what was the normal sounds of the castle and what was a threat.

"How can you live with that monster?" Sam asked Dean with a scowl on his face.

Dean was confused on who Sam was talking about for a second. "Are you talking about Castiel?" He asked as he stopped lighting the candles to see the room better.

Sam nodded. He threw a glance over his shoulder as if the vampire would be there watching them. Dean saw this and sighed. He knew Sam would be wary of Castiel. He didn't know when his own wariness of Castiel had waned. Maybe it had been when he was younger, when he didn't know of Castiel's true nature.

"He's not that bad." Dean stated although he knew he couldn't change Sam's mind.

Sam only shrugged. He wouldn't be there long anyways. Gabriel would show up and take him back home. They would go hunting and Sam would sleep easier curled up with the older wolf. The only thing he had to worry about was the threat of demons, but with Gabriel around he would be safe he knew.

Dean ignored how Sam grew quiet and instead focused on making Sam a bed. He did check on him every few seconds to make sure he didn't wander off, he wasn't sure how happy Castiel would be if he found Sam wandering around the castle into places Dean wasn't even allowed in. It just felt odd to have his brother under the same roof as him again. They were so young the last time they were together.

Dean felt a small childish excitement grow inside him at the idea of sharing meals and chores with his brother again. Maybe he could tell him some of the stories he were told as a child by Castiel. He had to remind himself that Sam was only staying until Gabriel returned which soured his mood immediately. He didn't want to be separated from his brother again.

He had to compose himself and remember that he was a grown man now. He had duties to fulfill and he didn't need to be sidetracked by the thoughts of childish games with his brother. He would surely get beat by Castiel if he slipped up due to his brother being with them, or Castiel may just send Sam away.

"Do you really not know about the demons?" Sam finally asked as he hopped up onto the just made bed.

Dean frowned and shook his head. He hadn't heard of the demons around there. He was sure that Castiel could take care of any issue they had with the demons however.

"I don't know...I'm scared that Gabriel may of gotten hurt by them." Sam sighed. "I know he went out hunting but he hasn't come back yet."

Dean could hear just how much Sam missed Gabriel in his voice and he sat down beside his younger brother, patting him on the head. He wasn't too good at comforting, as Castiel rarely showed that kind of affection to him even when he was younger.

"I'm sure he will be just fine. You just need to trust me on this." Dean said.

Sam looked up to him with tear filled eyes. "What if he's dead?" He began to cry before burying his head into Dean's chest.

Dean just sat there unsure exactly what to say. He wrapped his arms around Sam and shrugged. He really wasn't sure what to do, he didn't want to give Sam false hope. He heard stories from Robert about how vicious and vile demons were but he didn't want to tell Sam. That would just upset him more.

Castiel stared out of his bedroom window, staring down to the forest below. He could feel the demons, they were approaching fast. He knew that his warding against them would only last so long. That damned werewolf pup had led them straight to Castiel's home. He couldn't send Sam away though, Gabriel would be furious with him.

A soft knock broke through Castiel's anger and he turned to find Dean staring at him with a concerned expression. Castiel relaxed and smiled. Dean crossed the room to Castiel, relaxing against the vampire's body. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and pressed a comforting kiss to his forehead.

"Sir, what are demons? How bad are they?"

Castiel frowned at Dean's question. He didn't tell Dean about the demons in the forest because he wanted to protect him from them. He didn't want to worry him about the demons or what they had said to Castiel about Dean.

"Dean they aren't anything you have to worry about." Castiel promised. "They can't harm you as long as I am here."

Dean didn't really believe that but he didn't argue. He knew that as powerful as Castiel was there was still things that could possibly even hurt him. Dean pressed his face into Castiel's neck, giving the chilled skin soft pecks. He was always comforted by being close to Castiel. If Castiel wasn't too worried about the demons then there was no reason to be either.

Castiel's entire body stiffened as a loud bang resonated through the castle. Dean jumped away and turned on his heel to look through the open door to the hallway. He could hear more banging and what sounded like scuttling through the halls. Castiel swore under his breath and ran from the room, Dean hot on his heels.

They met with Sam in the hall, the boy already turned back into his wolf form his fur raised as he growled. Dean placed a hand on his brothers head, trying to calm him. He looked over to Castiel to see him already running down the hall away from the two younger men. Dean ran after with Sam, being careful to be quiet.

Castiel stopped at the top of the stone staircase. He held his hand out to stop Dean and Sam as well and Dean could see why.

Halfway down the staircase the light seemed to just stop. It was pure darkness, not even the dark of night could compare. However it wasn't night at all, and even still the torches would illuminate the castle. Dean couldn't help but feel a growing unease just staring into the dark fog. Sam shook beside him, his fur brushing against Dean's leg.

Castiel slowly descended the stairs, Dean following after. The vampire drew a dagger, one Dean had never seen before. He grabbed onto the wall as they reached the black fog. He paused as Castiel continued down and gently pushed his foot into it. Unlike regular smoke or fog it didn't disperse. Instead it almost seemed to swallow Dean's foot. He didn't like it at all but he didn't want to be separated from Castiel so he stepped further down into the dark.

Dean followed the wall, his eyes not being able to see anything due to the lack of light. He jumped as he felt something brush up against him but relaxed when he discovered it was only Sam. The wolf was so afraid Dean could tell. He could only assume that whatever was causing this was most likely a demon.

They broke through the fog at the bottom of the stairs. Dean's eyes grew adjusted to the blue tinted lighting, the entire floor plan was flooded in the dark light and shadows lived in every corner. He found Castiel only a few feet away from him and rushed to his side grabbing onto his arm. The vampire turned to look at him, his eyes blacked out however Dean wasn't afraid of him now. He was in protective mode Dean knew and he quickly ducked behind the vampire as he heard the scuttling draw closer.

Sam began to howl in fear and Dean looked at him trying to silence him. When he turned back to where Castiel had been he found instead a horrifying face inches from his own. His sight blacked out as all he could see in his mind was his dream, the monster violating him in his nightmare. His screaming drew Castiel to his side who pushed him aside. Dean stumbled and fell against the wall, his eyes wide but his screaming continued as his eyes never left the demon facing them.


	17. Chapter 17

Castiel glared down the demon that stared back with the same black eyes. Neither one moved a muscle, each calculating their next move. Dean was cowered in a corner, his eyes set wide and his breathing fast. He could only think of his nightmare. The thought of it causing him to freeze in terror. The thing in his dream...it was real, and standing so close to him with only an angry vampire in between them.

"Why are you here?" Castiel demanded, his teeth bared. The demons eyes flicked over to where Dean was.

Dean felt his heart sink and he turned onto his hands and knees to crawl away, back up the stairs and into the darkness where he would be safe from the eyes of the monster. He screamed when he felt something touch his arm but he was comforteded slightly by Sam shaking beside him. He began to cry and clung to Sam, hiding his face from the scene before him.

Castiel turned to the demon and took a step forward. "What did you do to him?" He hissed.

"Nothing." Dean shuddered at what he assumed was the demons voice. It was hollow, and emotionless and it sounded like it came from five mouths not one. It was slow and dragged out, sounding like nails clawing at stone.

"We did nothing to him. We just brought him pleasant dreams." A laugh sounded from the thing. If Dean didn't know this creature was evil that laugh would be sure to give it away. His hands flew to his ears trying to block out the cackling sound. It was as if a dozen men, women and children were laughing through the flickering of flames.

Castiel threw himself at the demon, the dagger already out to slash at the monster. Too late did the demon realize what was happening. His body fell to ground, the dagger stuck firmly into his neck. The vampire didn't wait to see if it was dead as he removed the dagger and began to violently stab it repeatedly. He was yelling in a language Dean couldn't understand but it scared him more than before. He looked up to see the black fog had cleared and he quickly ran from the scene, Sam right beside him.

He heard Castiel call for him, demanding he come back but Dean couldn't. His mind was in overdrive and he had to get as far away from the entire scene as fast as he could. He couldn't cope with what he had seen. He hoped Castiel would understand, things were so far from alright in his mind. That monster in his dream was real, and even though he knew Castiel probably killed it he couldn't help but fear that maybe it wasn't dead. Maybe it would harm Castiel and come after him.

Sam begin to growl and Dean hoped that for a second that maybe it was Castiel, but as Sam backed away and that laughter started again he knew it wasn't. He began to scream for Castiel as he fell to the ground, a long graying arm reaching out from the darkness. Sam was howling beside him, but the wolf couldn't attack, it would be suicide.

The hand grabbed Dean's ankle and pulled him so quickly into the darkness that Dean didn't even have time to realize what was happening before he was face to face with the monster. This one was different than the one downstairs, it's face was different. He began to yell louder for Castiel as the demon took one hand and pressed down on his throat cutting off his breathing.

Just as Dean thought this was how he was to die another demon came out of nowhere and pushed the one on top of Dean aside. They snarled at each other as he took the chance and pulled himself to his feet, shaking but steady. He ran from the darkness but he didn't know where he was. He assumed it was the hall and he didn't know if he was going further into the castle or towards the stairs. He didn't want to be running to the stairs and hit them. He wouldn't survive that.

An arm wrapped around his waist stopping his running and he swung his fist. He wasn't going to die without a fight. His fist connected with what he assumed was a head and a loud yell made him stop. He had hit Castiel. He let out a relieved sob and wrapped his arms around the vampire, crying into his shirt. Castiel pulled him close and gently stroked his hair trying to comfort him.

"It's alright. You must be quiet though Dean." Castiel whispered. "They are here to kill me and take you and your brother."

"Why?" Dean asked, quietly this time. "Why us?"

"Dean it's not just you. Demons, they go after the young and the pure." Castiel explained. "I didn't want to scare you. But they take humans like you and your brother, and corrupt them. Turn them into demons themselves."

Dean gave him a confused look. He wasn't that young anymore, not Sam's age at least. And pure? That was a joke. He was anything but pure anymore, especially since Castiel's confession. He thought of his nightmare and realized that was what Castiel must of meant. In that sense yes he supposed, he was. The thought made his shudder in disgust, was that would happen to him if they got their clawed fingers on him.

Another wave of panic flooded him and he looked at Castiel with a terrified expression. "What are we going to do?" Dean asked.

"I thought you would be safe here but I was wrong. I'm not sure where you will be safe."

Dean shook his head. He couldn't think of any place safer than being with Castiel. He thought to how Castiel had said him and Sam and his blood ran cold. He forgot his brother.

"Sam!" He yelled as he ran back the way he had come, back into the darkness.

Castiel followed after him, the bloodied dagger still in his hands. Both men found Sam running towards them, a larger wolf beside him. Castiel let out a relieved laugh to see it was Gabriel.

"Where are the demons?" Castiel demanded. "Did they run off or did you kill them?"

Gabriel transformed back into a human, shaking his head. "I couldn't stop them. They ran off, but I know they are planning on returning with more. They were talking to each other in their language."

Castiel swore under his breath. Dean was unnerved that they had left and were still alive, that meant they could come back for him or Sam. Gabriel looked down to Sam, patting his head to comfort the boy.

"I think we should stay here. You can use all the extra help you can get if they decide to return." Gabriel said.

"Do you think they will return?" Dean asked, his eyes wide as he looked around them. The darkness had lifted once more but it didn't ease his fears.

Castiel shook his head. "No. Not tonight. I have a very bad feeling about this. I think you need to warn anyone else you know." Castiel said to Gabriel.

"They aren't going to have this many demons in the woods for just two souls." Gabriel nodded.

"That's what I'm worried about." Castiel sighed.

Dean collapsed onto Castiel's bed his muscles aching in protest of relaxation. Castiel smiled down at him before laying down beside him, his fingers running through Dean's hair. Gabriel was with Sam, and he was going out the next morning to find any information he could. He had left Sam alone because he was chased away by demons and he didn't want to lead them to Sam.

Castiel pulled Dean closer and pressed soft kisses to his head. The human smiled and buried his face into Castiel's neck. His hands found Castiel's and slipped his fingers through the vampire's. He felt safe with Castiel watching over him while he slept, and with the knowledge that Castiel wouldn't be asleep until morning he fell asleep right away, the days events and horrors draining his energy too quickly.

Castiel sighed and pushed the hair that fell into Dean's face away. He wanted to keep him innocent forever just as badly as he wanted to take that from him. The demons were threatening everything he worked so hard to protect. He listened to the soft breathing coming from Dean and he couldn't imagine not hearing that at night.

Gently he pushed Dean's head up to expose his neck. Castiel made sure Dean was deeply asleep before biting down onto his neck, the metallic yet sweet taste exploding into his mouth. He could never pinpoint exactly what it was that made the blood of Dean different than others he had tasted. He ran his tongue over the wound he had made, listening for any interruptions in Dean's breathing but the human kept sleeping as Castiel fed on him.

A soft knock caused Castiel to snap his head up to look at the intruder. He found it was Gabriel and he relaxed as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Gabriel drew closer and Castiel could see him better in the low torch light. He looked tired and ill, which caused Castiel much concern.

"I need to talk to you." Gabriel whispered before looking at Dean's sleeping form. "Away from either one of the brothers." He stated, obviously disgusted by Castiel's feeding.

Castiel gave Dean's wounds one last lick, sealing the wounds before following Gabriel out of the room unsure what the wolf could possibly want at this hour.


End file.
